Hidden Agendas
by Saphire Raider
Summary: Batman tricks Star in2 quitting the Titans the only thing the Titans know is that she left& no1 has seen her 4 3months. When a new team is in town: a girl w/Star's powers, Batgirl, Batman and Red-X. They are after Slade. What will the Titans do? Pair- R&S
1. Periwinkle Bloom Fabric Curtains

Summary: Batman tricks Starfire into quitting the Titans, but the only thing the Titans know is that she left and no one has seen her for three months. Suddenly a new team is in town including a girl with Starfire's powers, Batgirl, Batman and Red-X. They are after one thing-Slade. When they meet up with The Titans old loves spark and friendships collide. Star&Rob

AN: This is my new story hope you guys like it. Let me know if you have any ideas or if this is even a popular idea you'd like to read about. If it isn't I won't bother with even writing it. Let me Know. End AN:

* * *

><p>(With Raven and Robin 10pm)<p>

"With all the fan letters we receive I don't know how Starfire responds to them all," Robin shook his head laughing as he pushed her last bag of mail into the corner of the room.

"She always seems to have the most," Raven agreed using her powers to move the other bags. It was their turn to pick up the fan mail from the post office. A chore neither of them liked. She and Robin rarely read their fan mail, Cyborg did occasionally, Beastboy only read the letters that came from girls, yet Starfire read and responded to almost every single letter.

"I wish letters like these would stop," Robin rolled his eyes as he picked up a letter on top that had vulgar phrases on the envelope itself. Inside the letter, Robin knew it was asking Starfire for inappropriate things as they always did. Robin refused to let her respond to those. He usually helped her sort through her mail when the other Titans weren't looking. He hated the things some of the letters said, it made him sick to think of some of the ideas perverted men had in this city and all their lust seemed aimed at his Star.

"What's that one? Looks like hate mail, that'd be a first for Star." Raven noticed underneath the letter Robin had picked up one that looked more like hate mail than a letter.

"She never gets hate mail; I don't want her reading this." Robin stated tossing the other letter in the trash and picking up the black envelope with red writing all over it telling her to go home and invade some other planet. On the back bold letters spelling D.I.E, and yet at the bottom he read kill yourself or I will.

"Open it, in case we need to act on it," Raven stated as they both huddled around the letter. "It's written about her, not to her," she noted confused. Starfire walked around the corner to ask Raven a question but closed her mouth waiting patiently for the two to finish what they were discussing first.

"She is nothing more than scum, I hate her. She deserves to die and hopefully one day will. Starfire is a poor excuse as a Titan and should probably be kicked off the team." Robin read aloud not knowing she had walked around the corner. Raven was too stunned by the evil and anger she could sense in the letter that she didn't notice Starfire's presence.

"I hope she returns to Tamaran one day, she is of no use to us here." Raven continued where Robin left off. "I hope those aliens who were with her, the day she arrived, come back one day and finish her off." By this part in the letter Starfire was silently backing away, tears pouring from her eyes at what she discovered what her truest friend Raven, along with her leader and crush, Robin thought of her. Starfire ran off for her room leaving Raven and Robin to finish their discussion.

"Die and rid this world of your wicked ways," Robin growled.

"It's unsigned and there is no return address. This doesn't make sense," Raven said, confusion in the air.

"How does the only Titan to never receive hate mail receive the cruelest one I've ever seen?" Robin snapped crumpling the paper in his hand.

"Save that for evidence in case we ever need it. We'll just have to keep an extra eye on her," Raven explained trying to calm the Boy Wonder down. She knew his feelings for her, they radiated off him like fire. She knew he refused to share them for fear of their enemies using her as bait to get to him, but some days the feelings she felt from both of them were overwhelming.

"I never want her to see this, I'll keep it in my personal files." Robin stated with the paper still crushed in his hand.

* * *

><p>(WITH STARFIRE)<p>

Starfire had raced back to her room silently crying her eyes out. She could not fly for her heart was far too shattered to do so. She ran into her room letting it shut behind her before she crumbled against it softly sobbing.

"I do not understand. I have defended my friends many times. I have fought with honor and strength. Why do they now have the hate towards me?" She asked herself aloud.

"Is this a bad time?" a familiar voice asked stepping out of the shadows.

"X!" Starfire squeaked, jumping to her feet- starbolts at hand. "You should not have come, I must see you to justice." Starfire's voice was angry.

"He is here on my invitation," another voice surprised her, the man stepping from the shadows.

"The Batman? Why are you here with a criminal? I shall inform Robin of your arrival," she quickly stated pausing as she turned for the door.

"He must not know I am here. I came to talk to you. Red-X is here at my request." Batman told her noticing her slight pause as she turned for the door.

"She'll never leave him," Red-X whispered not sure why Batman insisted that he could easily persuade her to join them.

"I need your help," Batman said softly.

"You request assistance, from me?" She asked turning back towards them.

"Is it true Slade hasn't been in Jump for months?"

"Slade hasn't been seen in Jump in for some time now, that is correct." Starfire answered quietly.

"He has been seen in Gotham and is hard to capture. I want him out of Gotham. I need someone who knows the man." Batman explained.

"Then you should be obtaining your information from Robin I cannot help you as much as he will be able too." Starfire responded not wanting to talk to him. "Besides I take my leave to Tamaran tonight, I am not longer a Titan," she responded; having just decided on impulse.

"Perfect, now you will be working for me. I need you as an ally on this. I think you are a strong warrior and will be very useful at helping me take down Slade. I need you Starfire." Batman said sincerely.

"Yeah, come on cutie. It'll be fun!" Red-X chimed in receiving a sour look from Starfire.

"And I'll keep him under control. I need you Starfire, please." Batman stated as Starfire looked torn.

"You were planning to leave anyway why not stay here with us?" Red-X asked.

"I…I should depart," Starfire stammered moving to her closet but was stopped by Batman's grip on her arm.

"I heard what they said. Starfire, I don't think you are weak. I came here for you because I need you. Please Starfire…Please." Batman begged as he gently held her arm.

"I shall assist you. What must we do?" Starfire asked.

(Noon the next day at the tower)

"Mmmm mornin'," Beastboy shuffled into the living room where Raven was sipping tea, Robin was at the computer researching, and Cyborg was at the game station.

"It's noon," Raven rolled her eyes.

"All the same, I'm ready to eat!" Beastboy announced.

"Bacon in the fridge," Cyborg laughed.

"Dude, are you crazy! I've been those animals!" Beastboy shouted.

"It's noon," Robin said as everyone turned towards his back as he still sat at the computer.

"Rob man, you missed that answer. You feeling okay?" Cyborg asked, pausing his game.

"Did you sleep last night?" Beastboy asked.

"It's noon. Where's Starfire?" Robin asked turning around towards the team.

"She is always up with the sun. She usually goes for her morning flight at dawn." Raven stated.

"Dawn was 6 and a half hours ago," Robin stated standing up.

"Her tracker says she's in her room. Maybe she's feeding Silkie. Don't worry yourself man." Cyborg shook his head as he resumed his game.

"THIS WHOLE FRIDGE SMELLS OF BACON NOW! I'm going to be sick!" Beastboy gagged.

"Don't you throw it out grass stain!" Cyborg yelled abandoning his live game to run over to Beastboy. Raven sipped her tea as Robin slipped from his chair and exited the room.

Robin made his way to Starfire's room wondering what he would say when he got there. "Star the alarm went off, I'm just oh it was a mistake? No that's lame. Starfire oh this is your room? My mistake, why are you in here by the way? No, not good either. Starfire I need your help with. No not going there." Robin mentally slapped himself as he arrived at Starfire's door. He gently knocked on the door before pulling on his collar that seemed to get tighter by the second. Robin cleared his throat listening for her footsteps but never heard them. He began tapping his foot as he knocked again.

"Starfire?" Robin asked knocking louder.

"Robin! Robin!" Raven yelled floating down the hallway. She was being followed by Cyborg and Beatboy. "Robin I went to feel Starfire's mind to make sure everything was alright. She isn't in there Robin." Raven stated fearfully. Robin kicked in the door running in with his team behind him. Robin froze as his team rushed in around him. Everything was gone, everything.

The closet was open with no hangers or clothes inside. Her dresser drawers were open and empty with nothing on top of it either; no trinkets or letters. The curtain's Robin had gone all the way to Gotham for, without telling the team; that purple "Periwinkle Bloom Fabric" she had to have, cost him almost $200; all because she heard the word Periwinkle from a child in town. No one on the team knew he bought them especially for her, not even Starfire. He told her someone from Jump had sent them, but the look in her eyes was worth every penny. Aside from her bed and bedding everything was gone.

"Robin her communicator is on her bed with a note." Cyborg's voice brought him back to his senses. Robin reached the note and her communicator in two steps, ripping it from Cyborg's hand and reading it aloud.

_Dearest Friends,_

_I write this to inform you of my departure. I now know I am nothing but a hindrance to your team and life here in Jump City. I shall not force your hand in the making me leave the team. I shall do so myself and save you the troubling task. I thank you for the time I was allowed to spend here on Earth and am grateful for the opportunities you have allowed me to witness and partake in. Forgive me for disappointing you as a team member and friend. I shall no longer provide you with disappointment and shall take my leave. Do not look for me on Earth or Tamaran for I will belong to neither. This is forever and always Goodbye._

_Starfire_

"She's gone?" Beastboy asked.

"Where would she have gotten those crazy ideas from?" Cyborg asked.

"She must have heard Robin and I read the hate mail letter she received." Raven answered still in shock. Robin hadn't spoken since he finished reading the letter. His stomach was on its way up and out of his throat. He felt dizzy, light headed, hot, nauseous, and lack of oxygen all at once. She was gone.

* * *

><p>(WITH STARFIRE)<p>

"I thank you sir, but you need not tire yourself with my things. I shall handle the unpacking." Starfire told the kindly older gentleman who insisted on helping.

"It is my pleasure to serve you princess," he bowed lifting another of her bags. Starfire rushed to his side taking it from his hands.

"You must not call me Princess and please allow me to help you." She stated again.

"Alfred loves titles. You won't be able to shake it, especially if your royalty." A boy appeared in her doorway.

"I must insist you not confuse me in any more ways than you already have. You are not the Red-X you are The Batman's new Robin posing as the villain Red-X although I do not understand where the real Red-X has gone too." Starfire stated taking another box out of Alfred's hands and carefully pulling her favorite decoration from it, purple periwinkle bloom fabric curtains.

"Batman caught him months ago, we didn't see the need to tell Robin and his Titans since they had their hands full with Slade and couldn't handle it," he scoffed before noticing Starfire's smile fall.

"Master Jason, perhaps you should go bring us the last of the Princess's boxes and allow me to help her unpack." Alfred suggested as Jason nodded and scurried out. "Forgive him," he apologized for his young ward.

"All is forgiven do not have the worries." Starfire smiled as she finished hanging her curtains. "Please is there another title you would find pleasing to call me? I am no longer a Princess here on Earth."

"I shall call you Miss if that suits you better. I meant no disrespect."

"None has been received," she smiled in return.

"You…ugh! Could have ugh," Jason's voice echoed down the hallway, grunting as he talked. "Helped uhhhh me!"

"It's more fun this way," a girl a little older than Starfire responded. Starfire took the boxes from Jason's hands allowing the boy to breathe.

"Super strength comes in handy." The girl smirked.

"Forgive me, we have not been properly introduced.."

"Oh, sorry Starfire. My name is Barbra but my friends called me Babs. I'm Batgirl." She smiled.

"The pleasure of meeting belongs with me."

"I've got two hot girls on my team now," Jason smirked.

"Control your hormones," Bruce walked in tossing Starfire a black device in the shape of a Bat. "Your new uniform will be done by tonight and we will start training. It will have many utilities and gadgets. There is a tracker installed so we can always find you in case of an emergency and is bullet proof, fire proof, low-grade bomb proof, and if I did the workings right it should be able to withstand your firebolts." Bruce stated as Starfire ran her fingers around her new coms device.

"I fear the Titans will notice my vocal patterns, speech, and most importantly my green powers should we happen to meet them." Starfire replied.

"That's what this is for." Bruce tossed her a small bottle of eye drops. "I have contacted Tamaran and spoken with your Galfore. He will not betray your location should anyone contact him, he will not have spoken to you. I have merged the information I have received with my own creation. Those drops will change the color of your powers to black. Your starbolts will burn the chemicals up so it is not permanent. I predict only four hours each use." Bruce stated calmly. "We'll all have to be conscious of the timing should we be busy or in a fight when it wears off because you'll have to take off your new mask to put more in."

"We can handle that." Babs assured him.

"I'll always have her back," Jason winked at Starfire.

"And my speech?" Starfire asked.

"I'm having a computer installed into your suit that will force any words you use into contractions along with rephrasing your thoughts as you think and will configure them to speak into slang. It should fool any and all who knew you as the Titan Starfire. But remember the Titans do not know of Jason as Robin nor do I want to inform the Titan's Robin yet. They can't know who you are. You'll need a new name." Bruce stated.

"Sex on Legs," Jason stated getting a quit punch to the gut by Babs.

"How about Blackfire?" Babs asked adding her name to her newly colored powers.

"That is my sister's name, she has met the Titans." Starfire replied quickly.

"What would you suggest Miss Starfire?" Alfred interrupted everyone. Starfire thought for a moment before smiling.

"Kori."

"Kori mmm I like it!" Jason smirked still holding his stomach.

"I think it's hot," Babs smirked.

"It'll do." Bruce agreed.

* * *

><p>(3 Months Later)<p>

"Kori, your eyedrops!" Batgirl shouted as she saw a flicker of green before it disappeared. She was in the middle of fighting another of the Joker's minions while Kori was battled Harley and Jason was just beside her working on his own minion.

"I've got you Kor!" Jason shouted moving towards her but not looking for Haley and her hammer as he took a blow to the back.

"X!" Batgirl and Kori shouted. Kori ripped Harley's hammer out of her hands and resorted to hand to hand combat with the clown. Kori was breathing heavily trying to keep her anger under control so her eyes would not shine green through the mask.

"Calm down now puddin', was that yer man?" Harley asked dancing about.

_You should do the calming and surrendering and no one belongs to me._ Kroi thought and started to speak as fast as she would normally speak and the computer translated it into- "Calm down and give up. As for me, I don't need anyone." She hissed.

"Got your back this time!" X shouted tackling Harley to the ground. Kori ran into the back storage area looking around before pulling her mask up and dropping one drop into each eye. It tingled as her powers ate at the dye. Her eyes blazed black and she ripped down her dark leather mask.

"I'll only ask one more time. Where is Slade now?" Batman's angry voice came from around the corner. Kori had edged herself towards the room watching Batman deal with joker.

"I told you oh Dark Knight he left for Jump. Said Gotham wasn't any fun. Guess he never played games like me." Joker's voice laughed until Batman slapped him across the face.

"If I find out you are lying I'll come back and rip that smile off your face."

"You invaded my home Batsy, I did nothing wrong. Not today. Not yet," Joker snickered. Batman tossed him to the ground and flipped his cape as he turned around and walked towards the door with the Joker still laughing behind him. The joker pulled out a tiny clown ball and stuck it on the ground throwing it at Batman. "Nighty Nighty Bats!"

"BATMAN!" Kori screamed flying in the room and catching the small bomb; the fuse was short and about to explode as Kori took to flight blasting through the ceiling.

"KORI!" Batman and the Joker watched as it exploded in the sky. X and Batgirl rushed following their gaze to the sky.

"No!" Batgirl gasped. Jason decked the Joker in the face, annoyed as the man kept laughing.

"Shut Up!" he roared.

"KORI! KORI! Come in!" Batman shouted into his coms device only receiving silence in return.

"Say byebye to the little fly lady." Joker laughed.

_I believe you will find my people are quite resilient. I am not so easily destroyed or fragile. _"You see, I'm not so fragile, where I'm from we are quite strong." Kori smirked floating down through the hole in the ceiling. _My apologies I believe my communicator was damaged during the explosion. I shall require a new one…again._ "Sorry, it looks like my com was damaged from the bomb. I'll need a new one…again"

"Kori! I'll never get use to you surviving things like that," Batgirl smirked.

"Authorities have been notified and will be here soon to pick them up. We leave, now." Batman ordered as the team quickly left the warehouse. Kori flew while the others used their grappling hooks to land on top of the next roof top.

"That was sick!" Jason exploded pulling Kori into a hug.

"Yes, indeed it was," she responded switching off her suit word changer. "Batman did I hear correctly? Slade had indeed left Gotham?" Jason and Babs turned to face the Dark Knight.

"Yes, we leave for Jump."

"Is that not Titan territory?" she asked.

"He's as much of our now criminal as theirs, they've had their chance. We leave for Jump." He responded turning the team towards home to pack.

"If we run into the Titans?" Jason asked.

"Kori and I will beat Robin up. You guys can take the rest. The little player abandoned us all." Batgirl rolled her eyes.

"I believe you may have all honors with Robin. If possible I will remain neutral." She sighed, no one catching it except Batman as she had been flying closest to him.

"You're on our team now Kori. We will catch Slade." Batman stated.

* * *

><p>AN: And review! I hope you liked it. The next chapter will take off with the Titans and Robin 3 months after Starfire left them. Don't worry they will meet up with her soon. After all this is a StarRob story. And for the record Batgirl is his ex. That's why she doesn't like him. Jason doesn't fancy Star don't worry he fancies any and every girl he sees which includes but does not single out Starfire.

Check out my other stories: Shakey Waters and Protecting My Heart.

I currently have writers block for Protecting My Heart so It's kinda on stand-by. But enjoy Shakey Waters that one is going well.


	2. Kori Infiltrates

AN: This is my new story hope you guys like it. Let me know if you have any ideas or if this is even a popular idea you'd like to read about. If it isn't I won't bother with even writing it. Let me Know. End AN:

_Previously on Hidden Agendas:_

"_How does the only Titan to never receive hate mail receive the cruelest one I've ever seen?" Robin snapped crumpling the paper in his hand._

"_Save that for evidence in case we ever need it. We'll just have to keep an extra eye on her," Raven explained trying to calm the Boy Wonder down. She knew his feelings for her, they radiated off him like fire. She knew he refused to share them for fear of their enemies using her as bait to get to him, but some days the feelings she felt from both of them were overwhelming._

"_I never want her to see this, I'll keep it in my personal files." Robin stated with the paper still crushed in his hand._

_(WITH STARFIRE)_

"_Then you should be obtaining your information from Robin I cannot help you as much as he will be able too." Starfire responded not wanting to talk to him. "Besides I take my leave to Tamaran tonight, I am not longer a Titan," she responded; having just decided on impulse._

"_Perfect, now you will be working for me. I need you as an ally on this. I think you are a strong warrior and will be very useful at helping me take down Slade. I need you Starfire." Batman said sincerely. _

"_I heard what they said. Starfire, I don't think you are weak. I came here for you because I need you. Please Starfire…Please." Batman begged as he gently held her arm._

"_I shall assist you. What must we do?" Starfire asked._

_(The Next Morning)_

"_Where would she have gotten those crazy ideas from?" Cyborg asked._

"_She must have heard Robin and I read the hate mail letter she received." Raven answered still in shock. Robin hadn't spoken since he finished reading the letter. His stomach was on its way up and out of his throat. He felt dizzy, light headed, hot, nauseous, and lack of oxygen all at once. She was gone._

_(WITH STARFIRE) _

"_Yes, indeed it was," she responded switching off her suit word changer. "Batman did I hear correctly? Slade had indeed left Gotham?" Jason and Babs turned to face the Dark Knight._

"_Yes, we leave for Jump."_

"_Is that not Titan territory?" she asked._

"_He's as much of our now criminal as theirs, they've had their chance. We leave for Jump." He responded turning the team towards home to pack._

"_If we run into the Titans?" Jason asked._

"_Kori and I will beat Robin up. You guys can take the rest. The little player abandoned us all." Batgirl rolled her eyes._

"_I believe you may have all honors with Robin. If possible I will remain neutral." She sighed, no one catching it except Batman as she had been flying closest to him._

"_You're on our team now Kori. We will catch Slade." Batman stated._

(With the Titans 3 Months After Starfire's Departure)

It was 5:45am and the sun wasn't due up for another 15min yet as the team slowly trudged their way back into the tower after a battle with Mad Mod. Robin as usual went straight to his room to log the battle not uttering a word to his team. Raven, Cyborg, and Beastboy all sat in the living room quietly nursing their sores.

"Mad Mod never seemed so hard to defeat before when Starfire was here," Beastboy whined.

"Life here was easier before she left. I miss the little lady." Cyborg sighed.

"Knock it off you two, we at least have Robin out there fighting criminals again instead of only looking for her. Don't let him hear you." Raven warned. She took more to sitting with the guys, they needed the peace of mind of one female in the room. _It used to be Starfire's job, not mine._ Raven thought withholding a sigh.

"I never realized how much she did," Cyborg sighed.

"Yeah man she handled the press, the mayor, the hospital visits, the school visits, the heavy lifting if something it town went wrong. She did the big stuff when we needed to help rebuild the town." Beastboy sighed exhausted.

"Not to mention she was the only one to successfully get Robin out of his room." Cyborg added.

"She never should have had to do all of that on her own. We should have helped her." Beastboy shook his head.

"Yes we should have, what's done is done get over it." Robin snapped walking into the room. The group fell silent as he walked towards the fridge and grabbed a bottled water. "It's our job now so suck it up and get it done." He snapped walking out of the living room and back towards his room.

"I warned you," Raven stated.

"Here comes the sun." Cyborg sighed. The trio fell silent waiting on a broadcast they knew was coming. The seconds ticked by until they heard his voice.

"Starfire it's me, Robin. I know you left your com here and I don't know if you can hear me but if you can I'm watching the sun rise for you. Star come back to us, come back to me. We need you. I need you. Star those things you heard weren't from us, they were from an angry citizen. Please if you can hear me, come back. Robin out."

The team sighed. Today marked the third month since Starfire left. Robin had given that same message every morning at sunrise since that day. He never failed and no one dared to stop him.

"We should go to bed," Raven suggested breaking the silence seeing the beautiful sunrise out of the corner of her eye filled with yellows, reds, pinks, oranges and a beautiful black wave as it chased the night sky away.

(With the Bat Team)

They team took Batman's large jet containing the Bat-Car, Batmobile, Batgirl's bike, and Red-X's bike. They also brought with them supplies and gear to last them months if need be. Batman had rented them a penthouse on the far side of the town, yet close enough to still see Titans tower. The group unpacked their gear and made sure all supplies were catalogued and ready for use. Jason and Babs went to bed as Batman finished the last of their log and Kori stared out the window at Titans tower.

"I'm going to bug all Titans communications in case we need to know of Slade's whereabouts." Batman told Kori who simply nodded not tearing her gaze from the window. "Kori go to bed, I'll wake you if we need anything."

"Sunrise is almost upon us. I have not seen one since I arrive in Gotham." Kori replied. "I think I shall recharge and take a morning flight before I allow sleep to claim me."

"Use the drops we don't need any speculations about you in the sky. Suit up," Batman ordered while he finished patching into the Titans mainframe and bugging all communications. Kori nodded dropping two black drops in her eyes before suiting up.

"I shall not be long," she assured him as she opened the window to take flight. "It rises," she smiled flying off into the sky. Batman was startled as eh began receiving a communication the moment he finished linking to their mainframe.

"Starfire it's me, Robin. I know you left your com here and I don't know if you can hear me but if you can I'm watching the sun rise for you. Star come back to us, come back to me. We need you. I need you. Star those things you heard weren't from us, they were from an angry citizen. Please if you can hear me, come back. Robin out."

Batman shook his head for once feeling a tiny bit guilty, but he needed the girl and that letter he sent needed to be done. He knew they would pick up the mail and Robin would be afraid for her safety. It couldn't have gone better if he had been there. He was just glad Kori was out in flight and hadn't heard his message. He looked out the window seeing the beautiful sunrise out of the corner of his eye filled with yellows, reds, pinks, oranges and Kori's beautiful black waves of starbolts as it chased the night sky away.

(At 5pm with the Bat Team)

The team had been awake for a few hours being trained as Batman saw fit and at 5pm he cleared his throat gaining all their attention.

"Suit up, we have information on Slade's whereabouts. He will be in the back of the city at what I'm told was his first liar where he took Robin as a forced apprentice. He will be arriving around 8pm, I plan to be there before he arrives.

"I'm excited to lay some smack down and end this," Jason punching his palm.

"What's the plan?" Babs asked as she and Kori began to suit up.

"I plan on making Kori bait, he hasn't seen her yet since we keep missing him. I plan on making her known and have her infiltrate while we hang in the rafters waiting. I want to make sure it's him and not another robot copy. You will have me in your ear at all times so you will know what to say if you get stuck. We'll have your back." Batman replied clipping on his belt.

_I shall not fail you_, "I've got this." Kori stated as she clipped on her belt and added eye drops.

"Jason we are all suited up except for you, you staying behind?" Batgirl asked.

"You just can't wait to get me out of these clothes can you Babsy?" Jason snickered.

_Red-X why do you not use all of the features of the suit?_ "X why don't you use all the cool stuff in the suit?" Kori asked.

"Hey Kor cut me some slack, I'm working on it," he huffed annoyed.

_My apologies,_ "Sorry."

"Jason get your suit on, girls let's get ready to roll. We're gonna station the bikes a fair distance away, as to not attract any attention at all."

"Understood." Batgirl replied as she and Kori turned and exited down into the garage.

"Bats, why have you told her?" Jason asked pulling his suit on.

"Told her what?" Batman asked suspiciously.

"Told her about the transmission we intercepted from Robin." Jason replied. "I was on my way back into the living room when I heard it. He's sorry, she should know the letter wasn't from him." He insisted. As much as he teased and flirted with Kori she was close to him and he wanted to see her happy. He didn't know Batman had sent the letter and wasn't happy that Jason had heard the transmission.

"Because I need her emotionally stable so her powers are in check, not running off after some wild boy who is going to break her heart because he can't control his own feelings and hormones." Batman snapped. "You won't be telling her and neither will I." He answered darkly eyeing Jason.

"You have to tell her eventually, maybe after we catch Slade?"

"Leave me to worry about that, you focus on learning the suit, Kori's right you should have a better handle on it by now." He snipped his cape snapping as he whipped around and went to check on the girls.

"Yeah, yeah I will. Calm down I'm not your precious Robin." He paused sighing. "She deserves to know," Jason said to himself as he flipped his mask down. He strolled over to the computer and pressed a few buttons as he finished attaching his belt and checking the power levels. He hit one more as he walked towards the garage shutting the door behind him.

"Message Sending. Location: Titans Tower. Message Sent. Message Has Been Received." The computer beeped.

(With The Titans)

Cyborg and Beastboy were busy racing in their game trying to outdo the other. They were on the last lap out of the 400 they chose to make in this game and the two were neck in neck.

"Thank God this is almost over." Raven sighed from her seat.

"Incoming message from an undisclosed location." The computer rang interrupting and blanking out their game right as they were about to cross the finish line.

"NO!" Beastboy exclaimed.

"Aw Man!" Cyborg shouted. Raven rolled her eyes as she stood up holding her cup of tea and clicked the message open. A few seconds later her cup shattered to the ground gaining Beastboy and Cyborg's attention. Raven punched the intercom button activated through the entire tower.

"ROBIN! ROBIN! GET IN HERE NOW!" She shouted failing to hide the slight excitement in her voice. "ROBIN! EMERGENCY! SLADE! STARFIRE! END OF THE WORLD! I DON'T CARE WHAT I HAVE TO SAY TO GET YOU IN HERE JUST GET IN HERE!" Seconds later Robin came exploding into the room.

"This had better be good," he warned glaring.

"Read this, all of you. I can't trace where it came from but if it's true it doesn't matter." Raven stated her eyes wide as a few glasses in the counter began to shatter from her exposed excitement.

Titans: I know where Starfire also known as Kori is. She will be at Slade's original hideout at 8:30pm. She will be in all black. –a friend.

"Titans get ready. I want to be there fifteen minutes early. This could be a trap or it could be what we've been searching for. If Slade is behind this we will take him out." Robin ordered a hint of a smile that hadn't been there for three months was tugging at the corner of his mouth. If she was out there he'd get her back, they all needed her back.

(With The Bat Team)

"Can we have gotten here any earlier?" X asked into his intercom. They all had one in their ears and on open coms so the team could hear everything. "We've been sitting here for two hours."

"Keeps the line clear, they will be here any moment." Batman ordered. Starfire was looking around the old base. She was told to hide in the shadows of the old monitors that had showed the Titans blood streams infected with Slade's microrobots. Batman insisted she hide behind the one that had displayed Robin's while he heroically sacrificed himself for them. An act of bravery that saved all their lives, she remembered staring at the floor where she had been brought to her knees in pain. She shook her head trying to remain focused as to why she was here but everything remind her of her team. Beastboy was over there, how she missed her green friend. Raven was over there, her loyal friend, and Cyborg, her brother, over there. Slade stood a few feet ahead of her taunting them all; threatening Robin. Starfire cringed remembering the anger she felt towards that evil man. She would make him pay for the damages he had done. She was here for justice that was long overdue.

"Maybe her ear piece is malfunctioning," Batgirl's voice brought Kori back.

"Kori! Incoming! Are you there?" Batman snapped angrily.

_Apologies I am present and prepared_, "Sorry I'm here and ready," she whispered. It was 8pm on the dot as Slade's army walked in carrying loads of gear and tools. They unloaded for a few minutes before Slade walked in.

"Be careful with those," Slade ordered a group of robots struggling to set up heavy equipment.

"Kori advance," Batman ordered. Kori smirked stepping out from the screens. She was prepared to serve him justice.

_I have taken note your security is not at a high level of alert. Especially do to the fact that I have found you quite simply._ "It seems your security sucks, especially since here I found you very easily." Kori stated not yet in the light to be seen. Slade's entire army went on alert and his head snapped towards the sound of her voice.

"You would be wise to step out where I can see you girl," Slade warned. Kori sauntered from the shadows her black eyes glowing fiercely through the mask. "Who are you and how did you find me girl?"

_You wonder many things and have yet to ask the most important of all._ "You have many questions but haven't asked the most obvious." Kori stated passing many of his robots on the way towards Slade. All of them waiting for a command to attack.

"And what would that question be?" Slade asked tilting his head to the side.

_The questions that should be forefront in your thoughts is how may I assist you?_ "Your first question should be what can I do for you?" Kori snickered.

"What is it you can do for me girl?"

_I shall accomplish the desires of your heart. I am completely capable, you need only direct my actions._ "I can give you what you want. I'm capable so you only need to tell me what to do."

"Dear girl, everything has a price. What is yours?" Slade asked while walking around her in circles.

_I desire the Titan known as Beastboy. You ask me no questions. The rest I shall leave in your capable grip._ "I want Beastboy from the Titans. No questions asked. The rest of them I leave in your hands." Kori lied as she picked a random Titan. She knew he would never allow her to obtain Robin or Raven since they seemed the strongest of the team. She picked Beastboy who was known for the jokes and pranks.

"I see how did you find me?"

_That is not of importance what is of importance is the information I must obtain._ "That's unimportant. You need to tell me something."

"And that is?"

_Is it you who is now present in this suit of armor or are you elsewhere?_ "Is it actually you here or are you somewhere else?" Kori asked turning to face Slade who was now behind her placing her face close to his.

"Dear girl, you ask too many questions now." Slade laughed. Kori opened her mouth to respond when the door flung open and the Titans stood in its path.

"NO!" Batman hissed in her ear.

"Teen Titans Go!" Robin shouted.

_You informed them I was here?_ "You told them I was here?" Kori's voice snapped at Slade as she backed away noting Slade's surprised reaction at her expense.

"Now's your chance girl, take out the Titans. If you do we will be in touch for other things I can grant you," Slade smirked. Kori turned around to nod at him but discovered he was already gone. The Titans had already taken out most of the army Slade had left behind.

"Where did he go?" Batman snapped.

_I am unsure. _"I don't know." Kori stated.

"Team move out," Batman ordered.

"Wait! I think I see something!" X exclaimed as he saw Robin near Kori.

"What? Where?" Batgirl asked.

"Kori!" Red-X shouted dropping to the ground below. Batgirl followed ready to aid them. They reached Kori as the Titans finished with the robots and had the trio now surrounded.

"Kori? Batgirl! Red-X!" What on earth?" Robin asked his eyes growing wide as he remembered the name from the email.

_Keep away we do not wish you to become harmed._ "Stay back if you don't want to be hurt." Kori warned.

"Get out of there!" Batman ordered but growled as Robin launched himself at the girl in black tackling her to the ground. Before anyone could react Robin had ripped her mask off and was now staring his Starfire in the eyes.

"Star," Robin whispered. She reached up clicking off her voice computer.

"Wow didn't see that coming," Red-X exclaimed as Batgirl slugged him in the arm.

"He's going to kill you." She hissed as Raven trapped them both in her powers with Cyborg and Beastboy on either side of them.

"Star, Star" was all Robin could muster to say as she lay frozen beneath him.

"He who?" Beastboy whispered to Cyborg. He received his answer as Batman dropped from the ceiling his cape flapping behind him.

"You let them get away!" Batman snapped.

"I do not know what happened," Starfire stuttered with her eyes still locked with Robin's.

"You don't have to answer to him," Robin growled rubbing her cheek with his hand.

"Why is Batman working with Red-X?" Cyborg whispered to Beastboy.

"Put them down!" Batman's icy words exploded but Raven didn't even flinch.

"Robin?" Raven asked.

"Kori, get up!" Batman ordered.

"Kori!" Batgirl shouted struggling in Raven's powers.

"Rob!" Cyborg tried to get his attention.

"BEASTBOY!" Beastboy shouted joining in gaining everyone attention. "What?" he shrugged.

"Starfire listen to me please, that letter you heard. What you heard was not my fault. They weren't my words. I was reading a letter with Raven that was sent to you. We were trying to figure it out so you wouldn't get hurt. Star I never thought those things about you, you have to believe me!" Robin rushed quickly trying to tell her everything before she reclaimed her senses.

"We don't have time for this!" Batman shouted pulling Robin by the cape and tossing him into Raven who released the rest of his team as she and Robin tumbled to the ground.

"Robin!" Kori exclaimed.

"Kori, we need to move!" Batgirl helped her to her feet.

"Star no. Please don't leave!" Robin begged struggling to get to his feet.

"We've lost Slade. I'm not picking him up on my equipment," Red-X growled trying to get everyone to stay in the room.

"She doesn't want to talk to you," Batgirl sneered at Robin as she pushed Starfire behind her and into Batman.

"She's not going anywhere," Cyborg stated.

"Wait Kori and Starfire, are they the same person?" Beastboy asked.

"Bright one huh?" Red-X snickered.

"Batgirl I don't have time for this, I'm getting her back. We need her! The team needs her!" Robin insisted summersaulting over her head and right in front of Batman who had roughly pushed Starfire behind him. "Out. Of. My. Way." Robin spit the words to his old mentor.

"She doesn't need you anymore. You ruined our entire operation!" Batman erupted.

"Hey wait Red-X why are you with them?" Beastboy asked.

"Maybe I'm not him," X laughed.

"This is your team's fault!" Batgirl yelled.

"Maybe if you included the Titans in Titan territory we wouldn't have!" Cyborg snapped back. Everyone was arguing so loudly no one noticed Raven fold into the ground and appear next to Starfire.

"Raven," Starfire whispered clutching to her dear friend. "I have been doing the missing of you dear friend."

"I've missed you too, uh Star? Air!" Raven gasped.

"Apologies friend," Starfire blushed.

"Let's catch up, shall we?" Raven asked fusing their minds together and racing through the past three months memories to herself and Starfire. It took about ten seconds before the girl's minds separated Starfire clutching her head and crying.

"You, you did not desire me to depart?" she gasped tears running down her face.

"Of course not," Raven nodded keeping her smile inside. The others were still screaming at each other as Starfire cried.

"Let me handle this. Azarath Meterion Zinthos!" Raven chanted as everyone's mouths were covered in her powers and the only sound that could be heard was Starfire weeping in joy. Robin raced over falling to his knees and pulling her into his arms looking up to Raven for her to release them. Raven released everyone's mouths watching in case she needed to cover them again.

"Starfire you're back. Star we need you. Never leave again! You left us! You left me!" Robin exclaimed not sure where to start.

"The words and then he was in my bedroom and informed me he wanted me but you did not. I did not desire to be a bother," Starfire replied as Robin held her tightly. Red-X smiled beneath his mask knowing Batman would kill him later, but she was too sweet a girl to not know. He couldn't do that to her, besides when Robin screwed up later he would make her his. The thought made him laugh to himself. He just needed her to not want him before he could move in. Then again if those two worked out he always had Babs, or even the new girl with the dark hood.

AN: And review! I hope you liked it. The next chapter will take off with the Titans and Robin 3 months after Starfire left them. Don't worry they will meet up with her soon. After all this is a Star/Rob story. And for the record Batgirl is his ex. That's why she doesn't like him. Jason doesn't fancy Star don't worry he fancies any and every girl he sees which includes but does not single out Starfire.

Check out my other stories: Shakey Waters and Protecting My Heart.

I currently have writers block for Protecting My Heart so It's kinda on stand-by. But enjoy Shakey Waters that one is going well.


	3. Two Teams

AN: This is my new story hope you guys like it. Let me know if you have any ideas or if this is even a popular idea you'd like to read about. If it isn't I won't bother with even writing it. Let me Know. End AN:

_Previously on Hidden Agendas:_

_ "Let me handle this. Azarath Meterion Zinthos!" Raven chanted as everyone's mouths were covered in her powers and the only sound that could be heard was Starfire weeping in joy. Robin raced over falling to his knees and pulling her into his arms looking up to Raven for her to release them. Raven released everyone's mouths watching in case she needed to cover them again._

_"Starfire you're back. Star we need you. Never leave again! You left us! You left me!" Robin exclaimed not sure where to start._

_"The words and then he was in my bedroom and informed me he wanted me but you did not. I did not desire to be a bother," Starfire replied as Robin held her tightly. Red-X smiled beneath his mask knowing Batman would kill him later, but she was too sweet a girl to not know. He couldn't do that to her, besides when Robin screwed up later he would make her his. The thought made him laugh to himself. He just needed her to not want him before he could move in. Then again if those two worked out he always had Babs, or even the new girl with the dark hood._

* * *

><p>(With The Team in Slade's old Hideout)<p>

"Kori! You're part of our team now! We have to find Slade!" Batgirl shouted trying to get her attention.

"Starfire please come back with us," Robin pleaded against the side of his head, his words whispering through the lock of hair in front of her ear.

"Robin," she sighed. "Richard." His name on her lips made his blood freeze ice cold. He never told her his name and now she was saying it clear as day. "I fear I have already pledged myself to this cause. I cannot take back my pledge." She stated, sadly standing to her feet. The Titans were confused as her eyes flashed pure black for a moment and then shone bright green as the chemical burned off.

"Fine, if you have to stay until you finish then I'm going with." Robin stated turning to face his old mentor.

"No," Batman said flat lined and ended the discussion.

"You can't stop me," Robin warned.

"Yeah, we're coming with!" Beastboy agreed as Cyborg and Raven nodded behind him.

"No! NO! NO!" Batgirl shrieked as she stomped her foot. "I will not work with that traitor! Not again!" She pointed her finger at Robin.

"He wasn't a traitor." Batman snapped. "But none of you are coming. Kori leave." He ordered.

"I am a member of your team am I not? I am not your slave." Starfire stated not liking the tone of his voice.

"No matter what you do or where you go we will mess up your plans. You either let us help you or lose any plan you'll ever have." Robin stated as Batman glared back at him.

"I can't have any covers blown, we will discuss this back at the penthouse. Safehouse 48," Batman told Robin as he turned to leave.

"If Slade is out there he will see us all leave," Red-X stated. "Kori's cover will be blown." Batman stopped in his tracks.

"We need to make it seem like she won. Robin you need to order your team to retreat while Kori chases you and eventually loses you. She is the only one who has not been seen by Slade with any team. We need her reputation to stay on the darker side." Batman explained. "Batgirl, X, we will leave once they have made their escape. Separate and meet back at the Penthouse."

"Ready Team?" Robin asked receiving nods from Raven and Cyborg and a thumbs up from Beastboy. Robin turned to Starfire waiting for hers but it never came. "Star, you're still part of our team. Are you ready?" Robin asked gently placing his hand behind her head attaching a small tracking device at the base of her hairline. He wouldn't lose her this time.

"Forgive me, allow me to dawn my mask." She nodded turning on her language modifier.

_Let us advance. _"Let's do this." Kori's voice smirked as she put in eye drop and slid on her mask.

"Launch some attacks and a few screams. Look wounded Titans. Starfire told Slade she was after Beastboy." Batman warned.

"Me? Why me?" Bestboy asked.

"You aren't an interest to Slade. Kori knew Slade would allow her to take you while he claimed the rest of the Titans." Red-X explained.

"Raven, help an unconscious Beatboy. Cyborg, force me to come with you, drag me. You will call the retreat. Slade knows I wouldn't leave if it involved him" Robin ordered. "I'll throw smoke bombs eventually, when I see Cyborg is right. We will escape in those." Raven used her powers to smash a few of Slade's boxes the army had left behind.

"Make it look real," Cyborg smirked blasting his sonic cannon at the wall. Kori made her way towards Beastboy.

_Forgive me friend I require you to scream so it appears you were my target._ "Sorry dude, I need you to scream so it looks like I got you." Kori stated.

"Dude! She said dude! And learned…slang?" Beastboy tilted his head confused. Robin stomped on his foot with enough force to make him scream in surprise but not break any bones. Kori nodded and threw a few Starbolts around. Cyborg pulled a few unimportant wires out so they were visible, while Robin messed up his hair and tore off a sleeve.

"Let's do this," Cyborg smirked as Raven hoisted Beastboy up with her powers. Cyborg threw open the doors pushing Raven and Beastboy out.

"Robin man we need to retreat and regroup!" Cyborg exclaimed his sonic cannon armed. Starfire threw a few starbolts at Cyborg that missed him by inches. "WHOA! Robin we need to leave! Raven get Beastboy back to the tower now!" Cyborg roared. Raven nodded and levitated them into the air. Kori flipped over Robin and Cyborg and stood in Raven's way.

_I have not given you permission to leave. You own something I desire. I desire the young Titan._ "I haven't said you could leave. You have something I want. Give me the kid." Kori growled. Robin threw a birdarang at her aiming for her feet as Kori flipped back making it appear as it was closer to hitting her than it was. Kori threw a dozen starbolts around Raven and Beastboy creating a cloud of dust. Inside the dust Raven had pulled up a shield and found not one of the starbolts had hit it.

"Rob man we need to go! We need a plan!" Cyborg shouted pulling on their leader. He looked torn as Kori turned to face him charging a new starbolt.

"Titans retreat!" Robin yelled throwing smokebombs to the ground and the Titans disappeared. Kori flew into the smoke searching for them and was found alone when it cleared. She screamed into the night sky as she flew up into the sky and disappearing.

"Get to the penthouse and expect the Titans to arrive." Batman ordered. "He isn't a traitor simply because he broke your heart. Watch yourself," he snapped at Batgirl as he slid out into the night.

"I'll never be as good as his precious Robin, but I'll keep trying. Don't let him get to you." Red-X comforted her and the two raced off out of the warehouse and towards their bikes.

* * *

><p>(WITH THE TITANS)<p>

They drove all the way back to the tower in case anyone was watching. They would slip out a few moments later and head to Batman's penthouse, also known as Safe house 48. Raven dropped Beastboy to the ground the moment Robin shut the garage door behind them as Cyborg climbed out of his car and Robin dismounted his bike.

"My passcode is still active," Starfire's voice surprised them as she stepped out next to the Titans; her mask and language changer were off but her suit was still on She had flown straight to the Tower to wait for them.

"We always hoped you'd come back little lady." Cyborg smiled.

"I saved this, just in case." Robin grinned sheepishly as he walked towards Starfire and handed her back her Titans communicator. Starfire gently took it from his hand and gave it a soft squeeze.

"I have truly missed you all. I feared I was the liability to the team and was no longer wanted." She sighed running her fingers on the familiar device. Robin placed his hand on top of hers and her communicator causing Starfire to look him in the eyes.

"You will never be unwanted."

"Yeah Star, geesh I'm exhausted. You're not allowed to leave again! Besides, the Mayor smells funny. I don't like it when we have to visit him. He smells like old person." Beastoy cringed.

"I have missed him as well. I did not find his smell as revolting as you did. He is a kind man and strong leader to his city," she smiled.

"Star why does your speech patterns keep changing?" Cyborg asked perplexed.

"The device was deemed necessary by The Batman. He programed it to read my thoughts as I spoke so there was no delay in my response time. The small computer device changes my words into a more Earth friendly slang language." Starfire explained flipping it on.

_I am not highly fond of it since I do not always understand what it is I say, alas Batgirl finds it to be the butt of bad. _"I'm not in love with it since I don't know what I say but Batgirl thinks it's bad ass." Starfire's voice explained before switching the computer device off.

"DUDE! STAR CURSED!" Beatboy exclaimed.

"Forgive me if I used vulgar language in your presence. It was not my intention." She apologized.

"I don't like it either. I like the way you talk." Robin smiled still standing next to her.

"We should leave soon, Batman did seem to be in rush," Raven stated.

"Let the old man wait." Robin batter the air once towards Raven. His eyes still having never left Starfire's face.

"I do not wish to anger him, I have found he inflicts harsh training exercises when provoked." Starfire explained.

"I don't miss those. Alright let's go, but Star let's get you into a holographic form so you can stay with us. I don't want Slade attacking you and we can't help." Robin ordered as Cyborg went towards his car and opened a hidden compartment containing small rings.

"Give me a moment to program it." Cyborg responded slipping one on his finger and activating it to make him look more civilian. Raven levitated through the ceiling to gather street clothes for herself and Robin went to the back of the garage and pulled out some street clothes for himself.

"What about me? Hello I'm green! Can't I get one?" He asked.

"I made you one years ago, just in case. Get in the open compartment and pull out the gray one with the green dot." Cyborg responded still fiddling with Starfire's. Beastboy jumped in the T-car and pulled out the ring, slipping it on his finger he activated it and turned into a white boy with sandy brown hair. He had blue eyes and was wearing a green shirt and jeans.

"Sweet!" he exclaimed. Raven floated down from the ceiling wearing a pair of jeans and a black hoodie while Robin came out wearing sunglasses over his mask, jeans, a red t-shirt and black leather jacket.

"Here Star," Cyborg stated finishing it up and handing it to her. "I really didn't change your look much, I just toned down your skin color to a softer tan instead of orange and made your hair a softer red so it wasn't so bright. Your clothes are just jeans and a purple tube top with a black jacket." He explained.

"Did you program in the freckles?" she asked excitedly.

"No, but here I'll give you some." He smiled back taking back the ring and tweaking a few buttons. "Freckles it is." Starfire pulled on the ring and activated it.

"I do adore the freckles," she smiled looking in the T-car's window to see a reflection of herself. "Friends I fear I cannot do the flying in this form."

"You can ride with me," Robin smiled pressing a button on his R-cycle as all the Robin emblems folded into the bike and the colors flipped trading them for a black color instead. Robin tossed her a helmet as he climbed onto his bike. Starfire smiled as she floated onto the back of the bike and slid her arms around his waist. His stomach felt like an army of butterflies attacked him as soon as she latched her arms around him. He loved feeling her closely pressed to his back.

"We'll leave a little after you so we don't draw attention. I have a hologram programed in so the car will be changed into a beautiful chrome silver." Cyborg nodded towards Robin throwing all the team's spare uniforms in the trunk. Raven opened the garage door allowing Robin and Starfire to zip off into the night.

"Raven you have to quit doing that!" Beastboy exclaimed once the door was reclosed.

"Doing what?" Cyborg asked as he activated the car's holographic color change.

"She kept using her powers to hold down my tongue. I had some great jokes for Robin! They were perfect!" he whined.

"Jokes? More like teasing Robin and Starfire." Raven shook her head.

"Dude, we are just getting to be a team again and finally Robin won't beat us into the ground with training exercises. Don't ruin the moment." Cyborg agreed with Raven as they climbed into the car.

"Yeah I guess, but they were so good!" Beastboy insisted. "The first one was when we first saw her," he explained. Cyborg gave Raven a pleading look. She nodded and began to chant. "I was going to say," and his words were cut off as Raven held down his tongue again. Cyborg opened the garage and took off into the night pressing the button to close it and activate the Tower's defenses.

* * *

><p>AN: And review! I hope you liked it. The next chapter will take off with the Titans and Robin 3 months after Starfire left them. Don't worry they will meet up with her soon. After all this is a StarRob story. And for the record Batgirl is his ex. That's why she doesn't like him. Jason doesn't fancy Star don't worry he fancies any and every girl he sees which includes but does not single out Starfire.

Check out my other stories: Shakey Waters and Protecting My Heart.

I currently have writers block for Protecting My Heart so It's kinda on stand-by. But enjoy Shakey Waters that one is going well.


	4. Detour

AN: This is my new story hope you guys like it. Let me know if you have any ideas or if this is even a popular idea you'd like to read about. If it isn't I won't bother with even writing it. Let me Know. End AN:

(WITH ROBIN)

I sent the directions to Cyborg so he wouldn't have to follow me. I didn't want to rush my way to the safe-house. I just wanted to be me for a change. I couldn't help but smirk as her arms tightened a little bit around my chest. I loved the feel of her pressed against me as I rode off into the night. To feel her chest rise and fall as she breathed, to see a hint of her hair float behind us in my side mirror; it was enough to make me feel whole again. I hadn't felt whole since the day I picked up that stupid letter. That letter put a lot of things in perspective for me. I never wanted Starfire to be more than a friend for her own safety, but since she has been torn from my life I dreaded not taking a chance. I wouldn't leave her again, I just needed her to be with me.

"Robin I do believe you are headed the wrong way," Starfire's soft voice came through my helmet's headset. I turned left avoiding the main roads back to the hideout.

"I wanted to take a detour and enjoy the ride. I hope that's alright." I replied the smile popping from my cheeks. I would need to get that back in control before I pulled up to Batman's hideout, but for now I let it spread across my face.

"I find the detour to be most glorious. However, I must return for the debriefing then a training session. Batman enjoys watching us run through his workouts and they are most vigorous if he is upset." Her voice spoke softly around my helmet.

"Don't worry about him, I'll handle that. Besides we can't arrive the same time as the team, it would draw to much suspicion. Besides I…well Star. I"

"X to Kori come in Kori. If I hacked this right I should be broadcasting to their communicators." Red-X's voice interrupted my words.

"Well she isn't responding to her Bat communicator. She'll probably be with the Titans." Batgirl's voice responded.

"Forgive me friends, I am in the disguise and cannot pull out my communicator. I am riding with Richard currently." Starfire's voice responded. I had to remember not to jump in surprise upon hearing my name. Of course they would have told her, I just wish I had been the one to do it.

"Bats isn't happy with how things went down. When ya getting here cutie?" X asked.

"She'll be there when I get her there. Robin and Starfire out." I snapped cutting the line.

"Robin that was not the nice." Starfire chided me.

"Sorry Star, guess I'm just being selfish."

"Selfish?" she asked causing my heart to jump in my chest. It knew the words I wanted to say but my throat didn't know how to make them out. "Robin?" she asked again.

"Sorry Star…ya selfish. I haven't seen you in three months. I…well," I stumbled not being able to just simply scream the words out that my heart wanted to say- so I settled with, "I haven't seen you in three months. I'm not ready to share you yet." I replied. My stomach flipped as she softly hugged me from behind.

"I am most happy to be sharing this time with you as well. I have done the missing of you Robin." She softly spoke. I took one hand off the handle and placed in on hers giving it a gentle squeeze. "Shall we be getting back?" She asked nervously.

"He really does back you nervous doesn't he?"

"I do not enjoy angering him. He is quite….serious. Most opposite the joker." She nodded against my back. I drove us further away from the safe house, anger rising up in me that he would even let her near such a mad man. She was innocent and didn't know any better!

"Don't worry about him. I'll take your training for ya. Let Bats brute in his own frustrations. You shouldn't have been in Gotham. It's a dangerous place." I tried to control my frustrations.

"Trust me I understand. I have done the hard learning of the brutal ways Gotham operates." She shuffled in her seat behind me.

"You won't go back without me; I don't want you getting shot." I replied sternly. I waited for a reply of any kind but was greeted only by silence. "Star?"

"Apologies, I was simply remembering. I have done the hard learning of Gotham. The Red-X's mistake saw to my over compensating and lining myself for the path of one of those bullets. They are most unpleasant." I jerked the steering hard to the right feeling her arms tighten around my chest to hold on while I stopped the bike next to a darker alley way. Ripping off my helmet I flipped around and ripped off her so I could see her. I was frustrated with the hologram but knew I needed to leave it on and settled with taking off one of my gloves and placing it on her cheek.

"Robin?" She softly asked confused.

"I'm so sorry Star. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I'm sorry for everything. None of the should have happened to you. I'll kill Red-X for getting you shot. He should have been looking out for you, not putting you in harms way. Jason was goofing off again. Bruce better have given him more than just a talking too." I angrily snapped but my eyes looked back up into her holographic eyes as she gasped.

"How…how did you know of his name?" She asked. I smiled realizing how much I missed her innocence and being lucky enough to explain things to her.

"You didn't think Batman would get a new Robin and I wouldn't know did ya? I knew beautiful girl. It only makes sense since Rex-X was a lot more craftier than Jason." I smirked. Her face looked in shock at my words and I wondered what had her surprised. I only spoke of Jason and Batman. "Star, what's the matter?" I asked concerned. A blush crept to her face telling me she was really blushing under that hologram.

"It, it is nothing." She stuttered.

"Come on Star, what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"You…you think I am the beautiful?" She asked again. I felt my face flush remembering my words as I struggled with them again.

"I err…well." I stumbled around my words. "Well, yeah." I almost tipped us off my bike when she dove forward wrapping her arms around me in a tight hug.

"I find you quite beautiful as well," she mumbled into my chest. It took all my strength not to laugh at her words but I didn't want to hurt her feelings and simply held her tightly back.

(WITH THE BAT TEAM AFTER TALKING WITH KORI/ROBIN)

"Well that was rude!" Batgirl huffed, ripping off her mask and throwing it in as hard as she could against the wall. "I hate him so much! And now she's crawling back to him."

"She was lied too. Robin didn't write that letter." X tried to reason with her.

"I don't care what he didn't write. I know what he's capable of writing and it's even nastier than what she originally heard. I won't let that happen to her." Batgirl snapped turning and walking away. Red-X shook his head letting her go when he the alarm went off indicating their visitors had arrived. Batman walked in as Red-X flipped on the camera showing the three Titans standing at the front door in disguise.

"Where's Kori and Robin?" Batman snapped pressing the button to open the door and let them in.

"You're guess is as good as mine." Red-X replied as the three walked in.

AN: Hope you liked it. Sorry I've been gone for some time. This story really had no purpose other than I'm just letting it write itself. I don't even know the point yet, but I'm just letting it be a free style story. Review!


	5. Kidnapped

AN: Sorry it's been so long. I started school in May and have 25hrs a week and work 40hrs a week and haven't had time to catch up on anything. So now that summer is winding down I'll only work 40hrs a week and can work on my stories. I missed you guys tons! On with the story! Again this one is just for fun.

* * *

><p>(WITH ROB &amp; STAR) (ROB POV)<p>

Hugs like this I never wanted to end but it's when you want time to stand still that it seems to move faster than light. I was too wrapped up in the beautiful red head in my arms to pay attention to my surroundings, which is so not like me, until it was too late and we were surrounded.

Next thing I knew I was face first eating concrete, blurriness covering my eyes, the back of my head throbbing and a ringing in my ears. The ringing was loud but not loud enough to block her scream. I looked up through my blurry vision to see my bike on its side and multiple shapes pulling Starfire down the alleyway I had stopped my bike in front of. I jumped to my feet ignoring the nausea and dizziness that was suddenly attacking me.

"Let her go," I growled through the blurriness.

"Richard stop!" Starfire hollered as she was pulled further down the dark alley until I lost sight of her. Richard? Why is she blowing cover? Surely Batman had taught her better than that and why hadn't my vision gone back to normal yet, everything was clearing up but it was still so dark, I thought touching the side of my head to find my sunglasses on….we were in civilian attire.

"Richard," the two remaining men snickered as they drew nearer. I knew why Starfire let herself get captured. She had to be a normal human girl and I had to be a normal teenage boy, at least until I could get us out safely.

"Where did you take her?" I demanded acting dizzier than I felt as I stumbled around in front of the punks. It would be easier to take them with their guard down. I didn't know what weapons they had under their coats and with Starfire in their hands I couldn't risk it. Better to let them think they had the upper hand.

"I think you hit him a little hard there Frank," the one on the left chuckled as I brought one knee to the ground to catch my fake balance.

"You little, AHHH!" A man's scream echoed out of the alleyway as Starfire came running out only to have her wrist caught by Frank as he yanked her backwards causing her neck to snap rather painfully looking.

"Let go!" She screamed, squirming as he pulled her underneath his arm while another guy came out from behind him holding his left ear.

"What's wrong Carl? Is she too much for you to handle?" The one closest to me laughed as he picked me up by the back of my collar while I pretended I couldn't get down, scrambling in the air.

"She bit my ear off!" Carl screamed still holding tight to the side of his face where I could make out a little bit of blood between his pointer and middle finger. It took all my strength to not laugh aloud. Starfire wouldn't hurt a fly she probably bit his ear but didn't take it off and that was only a normal amount of strength. These guys would be running for Gotham if they knew they had Starfire tucked under Frank's arm and Robin dangling by his collar. We could easily get free in seconds, if we had been in proper attire. But I could act tough and barley beat them up while she got free. Then we had a chance of escaping in civilian clothing on my bike.

The bike looked like it was fine, it might be barely scratched but the disguised R cycle could get away fast. I loved masks and sunglasses nowhere knew where you were looking, yet because I was paying attention to my R-Cycle, making sure we could have a quick getaway, I missed angry Carl's fist colliding with Starfire's face and only heard a sickening thunk.

"Take that you little witch," Carl shouted as the smack echoed in my ears and she was out cold and limp in Frank's arm and I had to stop myself from breaking the guy holding me to pieces. She was already out cold I couldn't change that, I had to get us both out safe. We wouldn't get far if one of them pulled out a gun and shot Starfire with it while I tried to get us away.

"Dude! She is harmless you didn't need to knock her out!" Frank yelled as he flipped her up into both his arms to check her face. Thanks to the hologram she looked the same except that her eyes were closed, which wasn't good for us if anything drastic happened. This hologram wasn't programmed to change with cuts and bruises, it was a base cover model.

"Tony take care of the bike and bring the punk." Frank snapped at the guy holding me, "Make sure Carl and that kid stop whining before we reach the hideout." He added disappearing down the alley with Starfire unconscious tightly held in his arms, far too close to his face than I preferred..

I couldn't leave Starfire unconscious with these guys so now I had to be carried along until I get could us both out of this mess, or until she woke up.

"Sorry, I really don't want to do this," Tony sighed as he slapped the back of my head. I played along deciding he was trying to knock me out cold too and I let my body go limp making sure to pay attention to where we were headed behind my sunglasses. We turned to take me down the alley as Frank and Starfire slipped into the mustang hidden at the back of the alley and we slid in behind them.

Starfire was kept in Frank's arms as I was roughly tossed in the back seat. I couldn't react as Frank began caressing her hair. I had to force myself to pay attention to where the car was headed and not to the unconscious girl in the front seat being held by our kidnapper.

* * *

><p>(Bat's Hideout)<p>

The Titans all sat quietly on the couch across from Red-X and Batgirl while Batman continued to pace angrily back and forth.

"Kori should have known better than to make him wait," Batgirl huffed as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Aw calm down," Red-X snickered as he stood up and made his way over to the computer. "Look I'll try to contact Robin's R-Cycle again but they didn't respond five minutes ago they aren't going to respond now." He shook his head while typing on the keyboard. "Base to Robin and Kori come in. Bats wants at ETA come in." Red-X tried again sighing after the ten seconds of silence.

"Track the R-Cycle, Robin isn't one to ignore repeated calls and neither is Kori." Batman stated coldly as he walked up behind Red-X, monitoring his progress. Red-X quickly typed away at the keyboard pulling up different screens while Batman watched over his shoulder.

"They're on Arnold Street, assuming their together. Starfire took her tracer off when she left, Robin's however is still strong." Cyrbog informed the room as he cockily pulled the specs from his arm.

"Arnold Street?" Red-X asked as his information pulled up. "I have the R-Cycle on scene two blocks away at Front Street." Red-X informed them curiously.

"Yet Kori's tracer is corresponding with what Cyborg has for Robin. Kori is moving across Arnold Street and from their speed they are in some sort of vehicle." Batman stated over X's shoulder.

"If Robin has a new car I want his bike!" Beastboy announced. "He won't let me get a scooter but he can get a new car…geesh."

"Robin wouldn't just leave his bike on the roadway unless he was certain it was safe," Raven stated.

"He would have hid it here before he took Kori away, he's protective over his bike." Batgirl agreed sounding nervous.

"We need to move out," Batman ordered not waiting for anyone to respond as the group only saw the edges of his cape flapping out the door. The Titans deactivated their holograms and were in attire heading out the door as fast as Batgirl and Red-X were.

"Leave Kori to me," Red-X snickered as he dashed out first pressing his belt and vanishing past the team to teleport on. Batgirl jumped on her bike and followed Batman in his car while X took to teleporting. Raven used her powers to fly her and Cyborg and the group took off.

"I'll handle the hard stuff!" Beastboy shouted after them turning into hawk and flying off in another other direction.

* * *

><p>(In the Batmobile)<p>

"Alfred activate Kori and Richard's homing device and get me there." Batman ordered briskly.

"Yes sir, sending coordinates. Inform Master Richard not to lose Miss Koriand'r this time. Master Jason has been updating me on the information you have not told me." Alfred chided.

"I'll tell him to call you, Batman out." Bruce cut the line accelerating and turning the car on a dime to follow the coordinates now on his screen. Out of his reviewer mirror he could see Batgirl hot on his tail and the Titans car right behind her. His screen indicated Red-X was a few clicks ahead of him using his transporter.

"Finally, only took a pretty red head in trouble," Bruce grumbled to himself seeing a glimpse of X as he teleported onto a roof top before vanishing again. "Dick and Jason will be fun to watch around her." He half smiled to himself and he closed in the now stationary dot indicating Richard and Kori were inside. About thirty feet apart from each other but together none the less.

"We move in, they are inside. They are 30 feet apart and might be in separate rooms or not. Be on your guard we aren't sure why they became captive but stay sharp." Batman ordered stepping out of his car as X teleported in beside him.

"Let's do this." Red-X growled before teleporting to the door and placing his ear on it, listening.

"Where's Beastboy?" Cyborg hissed at Raven as they and Batgirl helped surround the small two story shack.

"No time to find out," Raven whispered.

"On my mark," Batman's voice came across every communicator-Titan and Bat.

"No time, I want answers now," X announced jumping up so he could see in the small half window at the top of the door and teleporting inside.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you liked it. Sorry I've been gone for some time. This story really had no purpose other than I'm just letting it write itself. I don't even know the point yet, but I'm just letting it be a free style story. Review! Anything you want in this story? Let me know because this story has no point and is just a free writing style for when I get bored with my real stories or just want to free style. Review or I won't update!<p> 


	6. Dents & Scratches

Hey long time no talk. been working on my other stories. just a reminded this one is just for fun to help me take a break inbetween the other complex stories.

* * *

><p>(With R&amp;S) (R POV)<p>

We didn't even drive very far, just down a few back roads until we were near the edge of the city and came to a stop near a rickety looking shack. I played "unconscious" a little too well because when Carl slammed on the breaks and my limp body surged forward and slammed into the back of the seat before I crumpled to the ground next to Tony's boots. If I wasn't dizzy from getting sucker punched in the back of the head and slamming my forehead into the concrete I was from this, I groaned inwardly. I then grunted outwardly as Tony picked me up by my collar knocking my head against the seat and then the roof as he hoisted me over his shoulder.

I was having issues staying focused from that point on and apart from the pain and now nausea crawling up my throat all I wanted to do was sleep; my eyes were half closed anyways… I had to pop my eyes open and pay attention. Having a possible concussion and Starfire being unconscious meant I had to stay awake and protect her until we could get out of here or she woke up and could defend herself.

Carl held open the door as Frank, cradling Starfire, and Tony, carrying me over his shoulder, walked in followed by Carl shutting and locked the door behind us. Tony sloppily set me in a chair and began tying me up with rope while Frank carried Starfire into another room. I decided it was time to wake up, not being aware of where Starfire was and what was occurring was not okay in my book.

I twisted and slid out of the ropes before he finished tying them and realized I was out. I took the back of his head and slammed it into the kitchen table knocking him out before he had time to make a noise.

"Yeah feels great huh?" I snickered as I ran for the door to get Carl next.

"Hey! FRANK! He's awake!" Carl screamed running himself into a corner where I easily trapped him.

"Lights out," I growled kicking him in the shin then punching him in the jaw hard enough for him to knock his head back into the wall. I turned on a dime and raced for the door Frank had taken Starfire as Carl slumped to the floor.

Frank opened the door with a gun in hand pointed at my head stopping me feet away from getting in. I could see Starfire safe and lying on a queen sized bed still asleep and that was good enough for now.

"I suggest you back away and sit back down in that chair," Frank nodded towards the kitchen set. "I'll let you watch her sleep but when she wakes up the fun begins." He snickered as Carl was slowly gaining back his consciousness. "There's a good boy, get back in that chair," Frank continued to taunt as he backed me into the kitchen next to a still unconscious Tony who lay uncomfortably on the floor where he had slumped down. I sat down as a wobbly Carl slowly made his way over towards Frank and me.

Frank, holding me at gun point, took to leaning against the table while he watched Carl retie me up. I pretended the tension was tight and the knots kept me from moving no matter how hard I tried to get free. Truth be told- I could be out in ten seconds flat, but with a gun pointed at my face and Starfire in no condition to defend herself they didn't need to know that.

"What do you want with us?" I whined, faking a nervous tone into my voice. They never removed my sunglasses so I could still analyze the room from behind my dark shades and discovered the multiple ways Star and I could escape.

"Listen here, keep ya mouth shut and no harm will come to you." Carl snapped tying the last knot as tight as he could. I forced myself to jump a little making it seem like the last knot hurt. Carl smiled, feeling accomplished, before he headed to the freezer to pull out a frozen bag of peas to ice his head. I began to softly work the knot while Frank eyed me before rolling his eyes at his moaning friend. A soft groan from the bedroom made all our heads snap towards the door and Frank's smile became even more twisted.

"Someone is ready to play," he snickered loud enough for me to hear. Something inside of me snapped with the thousand thoughts running through my head of what that could possibly mean. I slid my hands out from the ropes untwisting my arms in the process. I pulled the last piece of the knots and the ropes fell to my feet.

"Sit back down if you know what's good for," Carl started but I clocked him in the jaw before he could finish his statement sending him hurling back into the kitchen table knocking both over and onto the floor. A backhand spring over Frank's head with a quick one, two kick of my feet sent his gun spinning across the floor and placing me between Frank and the bedroom Starfire was in. Frank froze seeing the gun a few feet to his left and the bedroom door a few feet in front of him with my careful in-between. I knew he would go for the gun first and was waiting for it to make my move when a sudden burst popped into the room and Frank was suddenly launched across the living room and plastered to the wall with a red sticky X. I didn't wait to see what happened next, if he was here the team wasn't far behind. I turned and ran into the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind me.

"Richard," her soft voice reached my ears. I bolted the door shut and turned to find her sitting on the bed with ropes burned around her. Her eyes were watery with her eyelashes barley holding back the tears.

"Star, hey don't cry. Red-X is out there which means Batman and the Titans can't be far behind. We're safe. I never would have let anything happen to you." I assured her gently sitting on the bed next to her, unsure if I could pull her into my arms and hold her tight.

"I was not afraid for myself. I was unsure what became of you and when I burned the ropes I was unsure how I would explain it to the men who I was certain would return. I know how important your secret identity is to you. I did not want to reveal yourself." She explained. A smile crept up my face as I pulled her into me in a warm embrace.

"My secret identity is important to me Star, but if it came down to it or you…you really think it would be a hard call?" I asked her. A soft blush crept to her cheeks as I scooped her up bridal style causing her to giggle. The door burst open causing me to flip Starfire behind me and bend down into a defense stance with her safely tucked out of harm's way.

"Booya," Cyborg announced with a wink as Batgirl and Raven appeared behind him.

"Are you both alright?" Raven asked, reminding us all that Starfire and I had to act like civilians.

"Whoa! Cyborg! Raven! Batgirl!" I gasped knowing those outside the room could hear us but not see us. I winked at Starfire causing her to stifle a giggle. "We've been saved by heroes Kori!" Batgirl rolled her eyes and slapped me upside the head.

"Come with me miss, we need to make sure you are checked out." Batgirl huffed.

"I think we should take them both to be checked out. We should keep them together." Cyborg firmly stated. I was grateful for that. None of the Titans wanted Star to leave now that she was back, and we were all damn sure to make sure she didn't run away again.

"I agree, I'll check them out. Come with me." Raven stated calmly.

"I'd like to keep her with me, she's just been so frightened." I explained as I put my arm around Kori, giving her another wink before we brushed past Batgirl and followed Raven out to the living room.

"Enough," Batman snapped pulling Red-X off a bruised, bloody faced Frank. His nose was obviously broken and his face already had signs of swelling. He was clutching his stomach in obvious pain but to everyone's surprise in the room he was softly chuckling. Batman kept himself between Frank and Red-X while Raven, Cyborg, and Batgirl readied themselves in front of us. I kept Starfire tucked behind me and I could feel her warm arms circle up my chest and clutch it tightly and yet Frank continued to chuckle from his curled up position on the floor. His chuckling never stopped they continued to go on and on.

"She would have been," he coughed before beginning to chuckle again. "Would have been all mine." He snickered at Starfire from behind me.

"You little!" Red-X screamed teleporting himself from behind Batman to on top of Frank and was pounding on him before anyone could blink. "I'll kill you!" He screamed. Cyborg and Batgirl bolted forward grabbing Red-X and pulling him off a now unconscious Frank. Batman ushered us both outside with the rest of the group behind us.

"The police should be here any minute," Cyborg informed us.

"Which means we need to get Richard Grayson and his lady out of here before they want to question you two." Batman added. A familiar hum filled our ears as a black motorcycle squealed to a stop next to us landing on its side as Beastboy sheepishly jumped off in time to avoid getting crushed.

"Uh…oops. But hey I found your bike!" He announce hoping I wouldn't deck him across the chin.

"No time, get her and you out of here. Meet back at the hideout." Batman insisted pushing Starfire and I towards my bike before any comment could be made. I grabbed Starfire's hand and pulled her with me hoping for Beastboy's sake there wasn't any scratches or dents.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you liked it. Sorry I've been gone for some time. This story really had no purpose other than I'm just letting it write itself. I don't even know the point yet, but I'm just letting it be a free style story. Review! Anything you want in this story? Let me know because this story has no point and is just a free writing style for when I get bored with my real stories or just want to free style. Review or I won't update! I've been working on my other stories. review if you feel like it. or have ideas for it.<p>

reviews:

guest: lol sorry i've been working on my other two stories more than this one.

bellaxstarfire7745321: thanks for reviewing chapter 5.

triniprincess: lol and the rescue. just a reminded this story isn't complex at all. jut for fun.

love h.o.a mikayla: lol check out my other stories this one is just for fun. the other titan stories i have are a lot better.

jaqui101: thanks for the reivew. hope you liked it.


	7. Gotham's Darkest

Hey long time no talk. been working on my other stories. just a reminded this one is just for fun to help me take a break inbetween the other complex stories.

* * *

><p>(With R&amp;S) (R POV)<p>

I sped off on my bike with Starfire riding behind me. I didn't even check to see what scratches or dents Beastboy had left on my bike I didn't want to get angry. Not with her back. I had to win back her trust and make sure I kept it. I wasn't going to waste time yelling at Beastboy or arguing with Babs and Batman. I was going to spend it making sure when this was all over she came back home where she belonged…with me. I knew we had a mission to deal with but they would be tied for at least fifteen minutes with the authorities before they would even think about heading to the penthouse so I took Starfire on a detour, but this one would be safer.

"Robin I do not mean to be bothersome and I do acknowledge I have been gone for a few of the months but I do believe you have passed the turn…again," Starfire's voice stated in my ear as she tightened her grip on my waist because I sped up.

"Star you don't bother me. You're the one person who even if I act annoyed I'm actually glad interrupted me. I've missed you, the team has missed you Star. This time I'm taking you on a proper detour." I explained as we whizzed by the city limits with time edging on and the sun sinking lower in the sky.

"Batman will be angry. Alfred has told me many stories of you growing up; you have forgotten how his anger is?" She asked me curiously. I rolled my eyes trying not to imagine what stories Alfred told her about me.

"Wait, you talked about me while you were away?" I asked surprised as I drove faster hoping we didn't miss it.

"Not at the beginning. The first week or two they were polite and did not mention the Titans or you. The following weeks Batgirl informed me of many stories." She replied sounding concerned as my anxiety levels rose wondering what truth she mixed in with the lies and what exactly Starfire believed. "Then in the second month I became comfortable with the place and began to explore since I do not feel the need for sleep since I had left. Many occasions I happened upon Alfred. He is very kind and has a warm heart. He is to you and Bruce like my Galfore is to me." She stated and I could hear the smile in her voice. "Alfred told me numerous tales of your adventures and listened to the hurts of my heart." She replied.

"Starfire…I"

"You do not need to begin with the apologies. I had forgiven you before my return. I had even tried to call you a few times from the Batcave but"

"I never got any phone call Starfire. I would have answered. Heck I would have driven to Gotham had I known where you were." I interrupted turning off on a dirt road.

"But," she urged to continue. "Alfred and I discovered Batman had blocked communications with Titans Tower. He knew the code but no one else knew of it and I could not just return. I would not have known what to say." She finished holding me tighter against her as the road became bumpier. I slowed to a stop next to a huge aged weeping willow tree as we neared a cliff and turned off the motor before removing my helmet. I waited for her to get off the bike before I stood up and took her hands in mine.

"Never be afraid to come back home Star. You belong with the Titans, you belong with us. Even if you didn't know what to say you could have just said that." I replied. Starfire smiled and pulled me in, wrapping her arms around my neck for a quick hug.

"I have missed you friend Robin," she whispered before pulling out of the hug and looking around. We were on a hard to find trail where a cliff over looked a river leading into the lake by Titan's Tower. The sun had just begun to set as I sat down on the edge and dangled my feet off.

"It might not be sunrise but it's close enough for now. Join me?" I asked patting the ground next to me. Her laughter and smile made up for all the heartache of her being gone. In that moment she floated down next to me and hugged her knees to her chest while we looked out towards the sky I finally felt whole.

"This is glorious, how did you discover it?" She asked me dipping the toe of her shoe in the water and watching the ripples pool out because of it.

"I found it before I even met you. It was when I had first left Batman and went out on my own. I got lost in a rainstorm and had to pull my bike off the road for cover. I parked it next to that weeping willow tree and waited out the storm. When it had passed it was sunrise and I stayed for the whole thing." I explained as the sun dipped further down from view.

"It is wonderful. Thank you for sharing this with me." He nodded appreciatively.

"Anytime Star, anytime." Our moment was cut short as we both heard the microphones in our helmets go off from the bike.

"That would be home calling," I stated brushing my hands on my thighs before standing up and offering her my hand.

"We should be getting back," she agreed placing it in mine and letting me pull her to standing. I held onto her hand as we made our way to the bike and handed her helmet to her.

"Let's go see if we can cheer up Batman shall we?" I snickered as Starfire laughed aloud.

"It would be far easier for Beastboy to be gifted the mope head." She replied climbing on the back of my back and holding onto me as I revved the engine.

* * *

><p>(Back at the penthouse ROB POV)<p>

I clicked a button on my bike and used the key code to pin in the number so the secret door would open and I could sneak my bike right inside. Starfire and I got of my bike and opened the door to find the Titans sitting across the living room from the Bat clan.

"Well look who finally decided to show up," Batgirl rolled her eyes and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Sit down and let's get started. We'll talk about this later." Batman glared at Starfire and she quickly took her seat on the floor in the middle of both groups. I grabbed two pillows off the edge of the couch and plopped down next to her handing her one.

"Let's cut to the chase." Red-X interrupted before Bruce could begin. "Slade came to Gotham four months ago. We have been tracking him ever since. He came back here a few days ago and we're here to finish the job. He has never seen Kori so we are using her as bait." He finished sitting back down at the computer and spinning in the chair like I use to do, it drove Bruce nuts and still did from the looks of it as he quickly gripped the back of the chair causing Jason to almost fly out and onto his face.

"Now that Kori has his attention we need to keep it." Batgirl stated.

"Last time we tried to trick Slade with a disguise he knew who it was the whole time…" Beastboy announced slowly as to not reveal my solo intentions.

"That's why we're being more careful." Batgirl rolled her eyes.

"Do you know what it is Slade was after in Gotham?" Cyborg asked curiously as he stood now, leaning against the wall beside the couch.

"Our sources told us he was seeking information but none of us believed that for a second." Red-X answered.

"But," Starfire began and I could see the nervousness in her face.

"Kori." Batman warned and she shut her mouth. my head snapped from Starfire to Batman wondering why he silenced her.

"That's not fair, let her talk. We work things out like a team and every idea could help." I glared at Batman as we began a staring contest.

"No, she's on to something." Raven interrupted as the two girls made eye contact.

"Look we've been down this road, her idea is a little…far-fetched." Red-X stated glancing over at Starfire to apologize with a shrug.

"No you're looking so hard for clues but missing the ones staring at you in the face." Raven informed them as she got to her feet and walked over to the dry erase board. Picking up a marker she began to write names.

"Tell me if I'm missing anything Starfire," she added her marker still squeaking away. Both teams watched in silence until Raven nodded recapping and setting down the marker.

"That is everything," she agreed tentatively. The teams looked at the board to see lists of villains Raven had created.

"How do you know about these?!" Batman demanded storming over to the board angrily as he bore down on Raven. Robin jumped up and stood by Raven so he couldn't intimidate her.

"Let's just say I've built my team well," I replied casually not wanting Batman to know everything yet. We had the upper hand here and I wasn't about to hand it back to him. I glanced up to see villains I know my team had heard of and some they hadn't. I glanced back to Starfire who was watching patiently. If she faced all of those criminals…Gotham's toughest and scummiest…

"Well at least let's hear the plan out." Cyborg decided marching over to Starfire and offering her his hand. Starfire smiled as she stood up and walked over.

"Uh…here we go again," Batgirl sighed, dropping her head back.

"Starfire why don't you tell them your thoughts instead of me interpreting them." Raven suggested.

"When I joined Batman we faced many adversaries but when it came down to Slade he only visited them once." Starfire began.

"Except for Joker, those two were buddies." Red-X added.

"Correct. Slade never had reports filed against him for criminal activity in Gotham, yet he continued to associate with those who do. The first one he managed to find the whereabouts of was the Penguin." She continued.

"Yup, Starfire's first real taste of Gotham's ugliest was in the fishy sewers of Gotham," Red-X laughed.

"His companions were however, very much of the adorable." Starfire smiled remembering his small little penguin friends.

"Most of these Villains we faced together, two Kori faced alone." Batgirl added referring back to the subject at hand.

"Alone?! Why Alone?!" I barked wondering where my old mentor got off on thinking Starfire was comfortable enough in Gotham to send her out on her own.

"Her first few weeks in Gotham we sent her out flying to get a feel for the place, but one of us always accompanied her." Red-X defended.

"Almost always accompanied her," Batgirl shook her head.

"What do you mean…almost?" I asked trying to keep the sharp tone out of my voice as Starfire began looking at her shoes.

"It was her second week in Gotham…I told Batman I had plans but he was very adamant about me doing my rounds and taking her with me…"Red-X started off defending himself.

"He took her hours after the sun had set as they patrolled the east sector." Batgirl informed us cautiously eyeing me. "He and Kori hadn't even made it halfway through when he left."

"I didn't just leave! You make it sound like I abandoned her!" Red-X argued back.

"You left her alone and she got kidnapped, I call that abandoning her." Batgirl shot back.

"Kidnapped?!" Cyborg, Beastboy, Raven, and I all asked at once as we turned to look at Starfire for answers.

"Look, I asked her if she could go on ahead a few blocks without me. It was usually a safe route. I had an errand to run and I would meet up with her in about 15min. If I had known she was going to get ambushed and knocked out cold along the way I wouldn't have left her." Red-X huffed crossing his arms across his chest.

"YOU NEVER CHANGED YOUR PATTERNS! You took the same route with her every night for two weeks! You practically handed her over to him." Batgirl scoffed.

"Who kidnapped her exactly?" I asked hoping and praying it wasn't someone too demented or twisted.

"The Riddler," Batman answered for me silencing everyone in the room. "She was too new and a high interest at the time."

"Everyone wanted to know who she was, she was fast and strong and no one had really seen her other than glimpses or rare sightings. It was crazy how much the press blew it out of proportion." Batgirl snickered to herself smiling up at Kori who half-heartedly returned a smile.

"It took us three days to find her; he set up a lot of ridiculously hard riddles and clues." Red-X complained.

"Alas while I was in captivity he was visited by Slade." Starfire interrupted everyone as all eyes turned to her.

* * *

><p>AN: Just a reminder this is my just for fun story. I'm not too worried about details or crazy plots and story lines. heck I don't even know where this story is headed. I just let it write itself and have fun with it. So if you want anything in it let's play. Review!<p>

reviews:

amandalee31: Thanks darlin'. have you ever checked out my other stories? You might like them. I work harder on them. Let me know if you do and what you think of them. I dedicate this chapter to you.

bellaxstarfire7745321: lol thanks darling. You have been around forever with me. I'm so glad you read.

triniprincess: BB is what adds bits and pieces of humor to a stressful situation. what's a story without a little bit of fun.

jaqui101: haha glad to hear it. :) will do darlin'


	8. I Would Do The Same For You

AAN: So I get a lot of reviews for this story. This one is just for fun, I mean it has a point to it but I only really play with it. I'm going to work on finishing up the other two since one of them will have a new story but part 2 of it and then I have a brand new story I want to start up. But I'm glad you all like this one. Read and Review

* * *

><p>(ROB POV)<p>

"Luckily the Riddler didn't take off her mask so no one figured out who she was, however she couldn't get angry or her green powers would give her away." Red-X smirked as he sat down in the chair behind him and kicked up his feet on the edge of the computer screen.

"What did Slade want with the Riddler? Did he see you? Did he hurt you?" I quickly asked trying to keep Jason on track but he was far too easily distracted.

"I was left unharmed. The majority of the conversation was communicated outside of my hearing. I did however, hear a small amount of their discussion." Starfire explained to me still trying to avoid making eye contact with anyone. I was curious as to why but then again messing up in the "bat" family wasn't an option so I could guess why she was uncomfortable but I wouldn't let her feel that way around me so with my arm wrapped around her waist I began to stroke little circles into the side of her arm that hung down.

"Yes but the pieces you heard were small and fragmented, nothing came of them." Batgirl reminded her as Starfire nodded in return.

"Star why couldn't you just bust out of there? If it was the Riddler and he didn't know you, he would have put you in human restraints. You should have been able to get free. Did he hurt you?" I asked concerned and noticed as the Bat half of the room fell silent watching to see if she would answer me. Long seconds passed in silence as the room watched her struggle with how to phrase her words.

"My powers were not" she paused searching for a word. "Stable… during my second week in Gotham. I held no doubts that my powers were capable of breaking me free in anger, but I had yet to regain flight and was concerned about escaping. The Riddler had led me to believe that he had taken Red-X into captivity as well and I did not know where to begin looking for him or where I even was." She carefully tried to explain without hurting any feelings but I understood. After she heard us read that letter she didn't fly. She couldn't…

"Star" Cyborg sighed sadly as the room feel silent.

"Do not despair friends, all is well and no damage occurred during that battle." Starfire assured us smiling.

"Yeah, she saved herself. Took down the Riddler and sent out a signal for us to locate her even though we were close with the clues. We only had one left to solve so we weren't far away." Red-X reminded her as she smiled in return at him.

"Did you hear anything that happened between the Riddler and Slade?" I asked now. Starfire opened her mouth to talk but was beaten my Batman.

"Nothing of concern, it wasn't solid enough evidence to go off of." He eyed me cautiously before continuing. "Koriand'r also faced Cat Woman alone, but it wasn't much of a fight once she found out who she was assisting." Bruce added.

"We discovered Slade had done the rounding of his necessities managing to speak with many of the villains." Starfire brought us back on subject.

"Kori can you put back on your translator? My head spins less when you wear it… what did you say?" Red-X asked with his head tilted to one side and his hand scratching at his chin.

"She said Slade made his rounds with the villains he needed to talk with." I answered for her, giving her a small smirk and a wink that caused her to slightly giggle.

"Correct, my apologies. After a personal interrogation from Batman, we discovered that many of our adversaries had visited with Slade: Killer Croc, The Joker and Harley Quinn, Posion Ivy," Starfire began rattling off, " Two-Face, and Bane." My stomach flipped and my eyes grew wide at the thought of her dealing with those psychotic wack jobs.

"Don't forget Freeze Kori," Batgirl shuddered as my eyes grew wider still as Starfire's head dropped and a sorrowful look fell upon her face.

"I do not include such a man in my countings." She sorrowfully replied.

"Did Freeze have an accident? Is he dead?" I questioned curiously now looking towards Batman but keeping Starfire in my peripheral vision.

"No he is very much alive, don't go getting any more ideas Kori." Batman warned her. I eyed the two of them suspiciously, waiting for an explanation but was surprised when It came from Red-X.

"Freeze took a liking to Kori over here the first time we met. She was supposed to be the distraction and a good distraction she was. Really fell for his story and kept him busy while we went in for the capture. But the sneaky guy had traps, froze us all up solid and kidnapped Kori in the process. Took us forever to get unfrozen and track her down only to find she was helping him!" He shook his head at her as she glared back annoyed. Their relationship reminded me of two siblings egging each other on…at least I hoped that's all their relationship was.

"The Mr. Freeze has been through a difficult life and to see his wife in her current state I knew his heart was sincere. He merely wanted her back, as we have all felt about those who have been taken from us." She defended herself.

"Starfire, Freeze…Freeze is dangerous. He has a sad story yes but he is still a criminal and a dangerous one at that." I tried to explain to her.

"You will not judge him for I will not hear of it." She gently snapped at me while pointing an accusing finger at my chest. "He only cares for the one he loves, he does what he must to try and redeem her into his life. I find such a task admirable and heroic, something I would have thought you would appreciate. He works with no selfish ambition other than to replace the love of his life back into his arms." She finished.

"But Star, he is a criminal." I tried to reason with her but quickly discovered it was useless based on the shaking of heads from the Bat team. They had tried this argument with her a few times I had guessed. "His wife or not they all have their own sad stories…everyone does. But when they commit illegal crimes and steal from innocent people…"

"Would you not do the same? I know if it were myself in his position I would do anything it took to save you just to have you in my life again." She snapped before pausing and realizing what she had just said. My jaw dropped as her eyes grew wide and the room fell silent. No one was sure what to say as the two of us just stood there staring at each other. My heart pounded loudly in my chest as she ducked her eyes and her cheeks hinted in a rose colored blush.

"Star…I didn't mean it like…" I stumbled over my words trying to break the silence. Luckily the alarm sounded and none of us had to worry about what to say. Red-X flipped his swivel chair around and began quickly typing on the consol.

"We have a disturbance down-town. Someone named Gizmo? He is robing a computer store," he stated aloud.

"We need to lay low here; the Titans need to respond as if nothing has changed." Batman broke in before I could order my team to handle the distress.

"I'm not leaving her," I stated clearly not taking my eyes away from Bruce's, as my team watched me awaiting orders.

"Koriand'r can't be discovered taking down villain, we need her to stay on the darker side for now as we try to infiltrate Slade and find out what he is up too." Batgirl tried to lecture me.

"Yes but if Slade is back in town then he never knew she was gone, if we need to keep up appearances then Starfire needs to respond as well. Koriand'r can stay hidden all you like." I smirked turning to see if she was interested in coming with.

"Not a chance!" Batgirl angrily objected.

"Go. Make it quick, we have a lot of ground to cover." Batman waved his hand before briskly walking out of the room."

"That is, if you want to come." I added turning to Starfire and ignoring the fuming Batgirl. Starfire's beaming smile as she nodded yes was all I needed.

"Here, you'll need this," Red-X snickered as he tossed her an old familiar purple uniform.

* * *

><p>AN: Just a reminder this is my just for fun story. I'm not too worried about details or crazy plots and story lines. heck I don't even know where this story is headed. I just let it write itself and have fun with it. So if you want anything in it let's play. Review!<p>

reviews:

Nic: Lol thanks glad you think so.

XOhXMyXStar: thakns glad you like it

Guest: thanks :) I appreciate it

Jessie: lol here ya go check out my other stories

AmandaLee31: Proteting my heart is my next update. Not much left to it. Have you read shaky waters?

Jaqui: lol thanks darlin' you always make me smile.


	9. Familiar Feelings

AN: So yes I know I'm slowly updating but due to finances I had to get a second job on top of going to school full time. But today I had a rare day off so thanks for being patient. I graduate in June and can go back down to a normal life. :) Read and Review

* * *

><p>I zoomed along on my bike with Cyborg and Beastboy in the T-car behind me and Raven with Starfire flying above me. It was a whole team again and it felt stable. The entire moral of the team was ready to fight all because she was back. We zipped through Jump City with new determination. Gizmo had better be careful this one was too easy.<p>

"Star make sure you don't go off on your own. You don't have a communicator of your own yet." I stated into my device as I qued my team's communicators to hear my words. I knew Starfire would hear from Raven's since they were flying in close proximity of each other and probably talking anyways.

"Robin I am perfectly capable of doing the watching over myself." Starfire defended herself as I knew she would.

"That's not the point Star. Same rules apply as before you left and they still apply now that you're back. No Titan goes off on their own without a communicator. It tracks your whereabouts if anything were to go wrong, an ambush were to happen, someone were to get hurt and needed rescuing. It's not that you've been gone it's standard and you know that. Until I program you a new one you stay close to one of us." I ordered hoping she wouldn't get angry with me. It wasn't that I didn't trust her it was that without a communicator I would worry if any of the Titans went out on their own.

"Robin," Starfire's voice exasperated.

"Come on little lady, Robin's right. It's not just for you it's the rule for all of us." Cyborg defended me. He didn't want anything to happen to her same as me.

"Robin please I insist," she tried again.

"Come on Star, give it a rest. They aren't goanna budge on it. If Robin won't budge on getting me a scooter he better not budge on you and a communicator." Beastboy grumbled.

"Robin you do not," Starfire began once again.

"Enough Star, I'm sorry but it's final." I stated practically praying she wouldn't up and leave again over a communicator.

"Robin, Starfire is." I was astonished as I heard the tone of support from Raven, thankfully Cyborg cut her off.

"No way! You two aren't teaming up against us on this. It's standard, no excuses." Cyborg was firm.

"Girls," Beastboy huffed.

"I'm sorry Star." I apologized as I nervously glanced above me but was surprised when I didn't see Raven or Starfire.

"Raven, Starfire? Come in!" I shouted as I squealed to a stop and started to look around. Cyborg pulled up next to me glancing just as nervously out the windows he could see.

"You three done with your testosterone kick?" Raven's bland voice held a hint of sarcasm to it.

"Where did you girls go?" Beastboy asked as I began tracing Raven's communicator through my bike.

"Our attempts to inform you became futile when you refused to end your constant rule informing. Raven noticed Gizmo flying over a building west of our location. He is no longer robbing any store he has the gotten his goods and making his break of the away." Starfire informed us as my bike picked up on their location.

"If you boys are done, feel free to join us anytime." Raven added. "We are coming up on him now."

"I am aware of the rules in place and did not challenge their placement. I was merely suggesting you change your route." Starfire explained before she paused and I heard her quickly talk to Raven. "I shall do the perusing if you desire to do the surprise."

"Stay together!" I ordered as I revved my engine and shot off down an alley and towards their position. I could hear Cyborg flooring the T-car behind me.

"We won't be far apart." Raven answered before closing her communicator. I knew she only told us that for my benefit since I was practically death gripping my handlebars as I pushed my bike to the max. I cursed under my breath as I flew through the streets trying to reach them. It wasn't that I didn't trust them, I told myself over and over, it was that I just needed to know where she was for my sanity at the moment. We just got her back I couldn't lose her again.

_"Calm down your anxiety is choking me from here. I wouldn't lose her either, none of us would. She's with me and we have Gizmo. He seemed surprised to see Starfire… something is wrong. We'll talk about it later."_ Raven's thoughts suddenly pushed into my head. We were a few blocks away as her statement finished ringing through my mind.

"We have apprehended the Gizmo, perhaps you boys would do better not to play the games emergency when there is work to be accomplished," Starfire's giggling voice came over the communicator's via Raven's soon after.

"Hey now little lady that's not fair," Cyrbog grumbled back jokingly.

"Hey don't complain if the girls want to do all the work let 'em. I'm ready for a snack and maybe a nap anyways." Beastboy defended as we pulled up to where the girls were guarding an unconscious Gizmo where two squad cars were pulling up on the opposite side of the girls at the same time. I took off my helmet and Cyborg and I hustled over to the girls as the police walked up on the scene.

"Good work Titans, we'll take the merchandise back and lock him up again, thanks. Good to see you again Starfire. Jump sure missed you around here. I hope your trip home was refreshing. I always like to see family…not the in-laws though… uh mother-in-laws. Just yesterday my wife's mother called me just too," The deputy holding the bag Gizmo's loot rattled on and on to a confused looking Starfire who was politely listening as she always did. Luckily she was saved by the other police officer on scene.

"Come on Martin, if you don't want to deal with your mother-in-law I doubt Starfire does either. Thanks Titans; glad you're back Starfire the skies were boring without you here." He nodded his appreciation as he finished handcuffing Gizmo and removing his technology from all over the kid's tiny frame, which by the end of the search Gizmo's junk practically filled the trunk of the officer's car. We watched as the police cars rolled out as the girls turned to Cyborg and I.

"Why did he refer to me returning from my home?" Starfire curiously asked as we all began to find our shoes interesting as we shuffled our feet. "Robin?" she asked as she gently placed her hand on my shoulder causing me to look up into her brilliant green orbs. "You told…the lies?"

"Yeah…Star it's just," I stumbled trying to find what it was I needed to say.

"We never really expected you to stay away," Beastboy came walking up behind us.

"At least we hoped you wouldn't…" Cyborg added.

"So don't do it again." Raven ordered as she walked past us towards the T-car. "We need to get going," Raven reminded me of the importance of returning to the Bat-clan.

"Oh yes, we must make with the haste." Starfire suddenly remembered she needed to get back. I grabbed her wrist as she began to float up into the air with haste and pulled her back to the ground.

"Ride with me?" I asked pleading with her from behind my mask. I watched as her eyes danced and knew the team was behind us; but I hoped they wouldn't make jokes. Not now… save it for another day when we've had her back long enough that I'm not nervous they'll chase her away.

"Come on grass stain, hop in the back. Want a ride Rae?" Cyborg asked as he ushered them towards the T-Car.

"Sure," Raven nodded as she pulled Beastboy by the ear behind her. I watched as they walked away but couldn't ignore the hair on the back of my neck stand up; the feeling that something was off… like we were being watched but I couldn't place the word correctly… how it felt. Starfire answered me but I didn't hear it as I checked the corners of my mask for movement of any kind…anywhere.

_"Robin get her out of there…now."_ Raven's thoughts plunged through my head confirming my intuitions. I didn't take time to notice the hint of concern in her tone as I grabbed Starfire's wrist a little tighter and pulled her into me assuming she agreed to come with for a ride.

"Let's go," I forced a smile towards her, so whoever was out there didn't suspect anything as I kept her close to my side. Raven must have alerted the other Titans what she felt since Cyborg was more alert at the wheel than usual, Raven had her eyes closed as she laid back in the seat like she was sleeping but was most likely meditating, and Beastboy had a dangerous turn in his eyes as he took an interest picking his fingernails and holding them up to the window to inspect them. They waited for Starfire and I to slip our helmets on and mount up on my bike. Star and I took the lead towards Titan's Tower with the T-Car hot on my tail.

"You saw something?" Starfire asked me once we were out of the alleyway.

"No, I felt it and Raven sensed someone." I explained bluntly as I continued to check my review mirrors.

"It felt…familiar" she stated as she slightly tightened her grip around me and laid her head on my back. And there it was the word I couldn't place… familiar. I noticed in my mirror her demeanor looked calm as she rested against me but her eyes darted back and forth from under her helmet's visor. We both felt it…something familiar. I quickly typed up an email and forwarded it to Batman. We would all be safer in the Tower. He would have to join us when the sunset in a few hours. I wasn't taking any unnecessary risks not with Slade back in town and anyone of Gotham's psych ward patients following us around.

* * *

><p>AN: Just a reminder this is my just for fun story. I'm not too worried about details or crazy plots and story lines. heck I don't even know where this story is headed. I just let it write itself and have fun with it. So if you want anything in it let's play. Review!<p>

reviews:

Bluecookie20: Lol thanks glad you think so. hope you like this one

XOhXMyXStar: thakns glad you like it

Guest: thanks :)aw thanks you make me smile

AmandaLee31:Well I'm glad you read them all. Sorry for the updates being slow. 2 jobs is rough with full time school. but i'll finsh all my stories up soon. i'm trying to find time.

Jaqui101: lol thanks darlin' hope you like this one.


	10. Author's Note

Hello all. I have not abandoned my stories. My laptop crashed and I have an iPad but I don't know how to do updates on it. Does anyone know? Also I had to finish up my finals at school and then take exit exams. Then move in a week. Then graduate in a few days then in a week and a half take my state board review test so sorry life has been crazy. But I'm done with school stuff and moving mid June and if I can figure out how to post stuff from my iPad ill update again. Miss you all! I have new stories in the works too. 2 for teen titans and one for ncis: la. I hope you guys are still here.  
>So does anyone know how to update from an iPad?<p> 


	11. Look Who's In Town

AN: And I'm back! I found a way to update it takes a little longer so updates won't be fast but at least now they are doable. I lost my laptop and got an ipad but it left me w/o the ability to update since I'm not sure how to do it. Some people reviewed and asked me how I was able to update and inform you guys what happened. I used a friend's computer to quickly update, she didn't mind but I wasn't going to go over to her house and spend hours typing up my stories instead of hanging out with her. So now I'm writing them up on my laptop and e-mailing them to myself so when I'm at someone's house I can easily and quickly update. Hope you enjoy! I missed writing a ton! END AN:

* * *

><p>Cyborg has the Tower practically on lock-down as we waited for Batman to arrive. I knew from the look in Starfire's eyes that even she knew it wouldn't keep The Batman out. He would be hacked into this place in a matter of seconds after all the Tower was designed off of Wayne Enterprise systems. But in Cyborg's defense he didn't know what that entailed; he was just excited to have The Batman knock on his tower to gain entrance.<p>

I was sad to see Starfire had put on her new costume that was completely black leather. She had her own belt and everything but I doubted they convinced her to use much of the gadgets inside since she was her own weapon. We all sat in the living room as the sunset waiting for them to arrive. Beastboy playing on the game console, Cyborg thoroughly going over his security systems for the eighth time, and Raven meditating with a mug of tea off in a corner. I turned to see Starfire walking over towards the big bay windows as the sun set.

"Starfire," I asked interrupting her thoughts as she turned away from the windows overlooking the lake. "I need to know, what did you overhear Slade say?" I asked wanting to know why everyone was so "hush-hush" about it.

"Batman would not approve of my discussing it…" her voice sadly trailed off as she turned to face the window again but I grabbed her shoulder and turned her back around to face me not realizing how close it brought us face to face.

"There was a time, before all this happened; that you would discuss anything with me. I don't care what he says and I don't care how crazy the idea seems. We are a team and together we can do anything." I explained, hating how much Bruce had sunken his claws into her. "At least let me try to help." I earnestly tried again. I let her hesitate for a minute or two as she contemplated whatever was running through her head but during this I didn't let go of her shoulder that kept her facing me.

"What did Slade say? What did you overhear?" I asked one last time. Starfire finally looked up at me.

"The first time was with The Riddler and Slade, as I had stated before. I recognized his voice and knew it was him…it is not a voice easily forgotten." She looked at me knowing I understood.

"Yet she was confused, her powers were shot, she didn't know who captured her or where she was and after much deliberation the conversations were ruled out as unimportant. Drop it." Batman's sharp condescending voice interrupted everyone's activities in the living room as he, Batgirl, and Red-X dropped down from a move ceiling tile above. I had to control the urge to turn this into one of our usual arguments as that would get us nowhere. I wanted the answers everyone was keeping from me and I needed Starfire to trust me in order to get them from her so I would wait.

"How did you get in!?" Cyborg's disappointed voice exclaimed.

"You're systems are in place well but the backdoor path was too easy to find for your vents." The father like voice spoke to me now. Bruce and I always tested each other's systems to aid in constantly keeping out danger.

"Thanks," I grumbled.

"Easy? Talk about three seconds in and the key was right in front of us. Look how far the little birdie has fallen after leaving the cave…" Batgirl brooded as she sat herself down on the couch and crossed her legs. Mask or not it was easy to see she was far too glad to nitpick and prove I wasn't doing well on my own.

"My security system is the state of the art, top line, highest class one available and with my own added features it does a good job." Cyborg defended his work angrily.

"Dude…we got in… vents are the first thing criminals go for. That's all we're saying." Red-X shook his head as he came over to Starfire and me. "Bats wants you on patrol, just making appearances to get the city talking about you and I'm your guard." Red-X changed the subject as he threw his arm around Starfire's shoulders.

"I am to show Kori as a protector of the city?" Starfire asked confused.

"No babe, appearances that's it. You don't help but you don't cause mischief. Even ask questions about the Titans but you just get to be a bad ass, a punk, living on the edge of the law without crossing it." Red-X beamed excitedly as I watched Starfire's face grow more and more confused.

"Do we have any leads on Slade?" I asked them as Starfire was still trying to figure out what her next step was. The silence from the room and the pure sense of being ignored by Bruce told me all I needed to know. They didn't have any new leads.

"So she is supposed to be walking around and you just hope Slade finds her?" I asked in shock. "That's the best you've got?" I" couldn't believe he was after Slade and he thought that plan would work.

"Yes that's our plan if you don't like it use what's left of _your_ team," Batgirl huffed at me as she took Starfire by the arm and pulled her away from me. "and come up with something better."

"Enough," Raven and Batman's monotone voices demanded at the same time.

"This bickering is getting us nowhere," Raven stated to everyone in the room as Batman used his glare for being one upped by the even tempered girl on my team. If anyone could stand toe to toe against Batman's mood it was Raven.

"For now all we can do is make sure Kory is making appearances and hope it will lure out Slade." Batman snapped shifting his attention from Raven back to Starfire.

"And the e-mail I sent you?" I asked as Bruce and I began to stare each other down now.

"I can't change all my plans based off a hunch of familiarity," Batman's cold voice snapped. "Get ready to head out Kory."

"Off a hunch? I not only have an empath on my team but Starfire and I both felt it. Something is here," I warned him. "What are you going to do if one Arkham's crazies followed you here?" I demanded. "How are we going to worry about 'Kory' going undercover for Slade and deal with whatever followed you?" I demanded.

"What would you suggest we do instead?" Batman asked me half in annoyance and half in all seriousness. He was still upset at me for leaving and still found me to be inadequate compared to him but when it came to brain storming ideas we worked well together despite our differences.

"I suggest we find what followed you away from home with The Titans taking lead so no one suspects Batman and team are in town and on occasions Kory will intercept as long as everything is kept safe. But we need Starfire to maintain her regular rounds with us and we need to intercept whatever this is."

"Who do you think followed us?" Red-X asked as he placed a hand on Starfire's shoulder from where Batgirl had pulled her next to herself, aka: away from me.

"Did Starfire make any other friends?" I asked curiously.

"You mean aside from Freeze?" Batgirl rolled her eyes as Starfire stepped away from her and back towards my side.

"Yeah Catwoman," Red-X answered for me.

"In front or behind the mask as well?" I askek curiously.

"Both," Batgirl rolled her eyes again now crossing her arms across her chest.

"Did anyone take a liking to her?" Cyborg asked a good question and it spiked not only my interest but I could see Batman's mind start to tick as well.

"Whose?" I demanded as I reached for Starfire's arm just to keep her near me.

"Whose attention didn't she get? She's hot, mysterious, strong, sexy…flexible." Jason practically purred before the whole room, minus Starfire, sent him death glares.

"Two-Face," Batgirl wondered aloud to interrupt the silence.

"No, it can't be." I reasoned aloud shifting my attention back towards Bruce as we volleyed the solution back and forth.

"You said familiar and it was after the fight?" Batman questioned me.

"I would have noticed something, there would have been a clue." I replied.

"If he saw anything he could relate as personal to you," Batman warned me with that look reminding me that as heroes we had to keep our feelings in check and I might have just handed mine over and put the girl, I couldn't get enough of, off to him.

"Who?" Batgirl and Red-X demanded at the same time.

"The Joker," Starfire answered for us. "He often mentioned Robin when we fought him." She calmly stated trying hard not to look at me now.

"If he saw you and Starfire yesterday," Batgirl for once sounded nervous and not angry with me, "and made any assumptions at all…"

"The Joker is a messed up villain, simply put, he is insane. If he has decided that to get to me he wants to use Starfire then we are going to need to be careful until we figure out his plan." I started eying my team carefully in hopes they would acknowledge the danger until I could better explain it to them myself.

"I thought you said that the Joker and Slade had become pretty good friends in Gotham," Beastboy remembered aloud catching all our attention.

"Then we are fighting two deranged criminals. I don't like Starfire being used as bait." I decided before any other suggestions were made or argued with.

"Starfire being used as bait is far too risky at this point," Batman agreed much to my and apparently everyone else's surprise. "However, Kory…" he began.

"Out of the question!" I snapped. "This is the Joker and Slade we are talking about here. We both know the Joker has no true intentions but to mess with you and I in as many deranged ways as he can conjure up, but Slade he is out for personal gain and is deranged." I argued. "You don't know him like I do."

"Perhaps instead of arguing," Starfire attempted to interrupt but neither of us even acknowledged her. We were too heated now and this argument, like all the others before I left, was about to get worse. Batgirl was use to them and tried to coax Starfire to remain silent as she pulled her back and away from my old mentor and I while Jason, being Jason, just seemed to get a kick out of any fight, verbal or physical, he could be in or around.

"Give her a little more credit, you underestimate her." Batman's firm voice demanded of me.

"I don't underestimate anyone on my _team_," I emphasized. "Team meaning we work together. We don't throw each other into situations where we can't help each other. We tried," I started but paused when I received amused looks from the Titans. "I tried," I corrected quickly, "to work solo and to infiltrate Slade's team so I could take him down from the inside. It didn't work, so how do you propose sending Starfire in under the ruse of Kory is going to be any different. They are going to want something in return I'm not willing to give them and that's IF they don't realize who she is and use her to get to us." I swore I was seeing red now as the anger seemed to radiate out from me. I wasn't about to let Batman call the shots for a team I began. I left him for his controlling and cold mentality.

"We need someone on the inside and Kory is the only name not affiliated with The Titans or anywhere near the Justice League. Unless of course Slade isn't aware that we caught the man who had stolen the Red-X suit from you in the first place," he snapped back.

"It's not happening, Jason is too young to be her only back up and Kory is not going in there without Slade using her for something. You weren't here for Terra and you weren't here when I was forced as his apprentice so don't pretend to know what's going on now," I warned him as we continued bickering back and forth our same points, we noticed when everyone seemed to disperse from the room at once but I had just assumed it was to avoid us but a blinking light on the console got my attention as I bypassed him walking straight to it. Batman seemed to understand my urgency as we both paused and opened the file.

"How did I not know of an alert?" I asked aloud now more frustrated than I had been. I pulled open the camera views in the area to discover The Titans, including Starfire, and Batgirl with Red-X attending to it; although Batgirl and Red-X were staying to the side of the action unseen. "That's Jump City Park," I informed him as I quickly gathered data on the alert to see what was going on.

"Who are they fighting?" Bruce asked setting the argument aside as city alerts always came first.

"The Hive Five," Robin answered before turning on a dime to go join his team.

"I'll inform Batgirl and Red-X to stay out of the fight; we don't want anyone knowing we're in town." Batman warned as the doors shut behind me.

I rode the elevator down to my bike and hoped on displaying the fight on my visor while I drove. It was a see-thru fight that still allowed me drive safely but basically informed me of the whereabouts of my team and who was fighting who. I zipped off pushing my speeds to the max as I watched Jinx and Raven go hand to hand with their dark powers leaving them evenly matched, Mammoth and Cyborg facing off with their size and strength but as Robin's monitor checked them Mammoth seemed to have the upper hand, Gizmo was having a hard time locking his electronics onto an ever changing Beastboy leaving him open for attacks, while See-More, the one eyed helmeted boy had teamed up with Kyd Wykkyd, whose teleporting abilities and razor edged cape were forcing Starfire to resort to defensive maneuvers and not allowing her an offensive chance.

I pushed my bike through the winding streets of jump and watched as Cyborg attempted to gain an upper hand and assist Starfire but it only resorted in both of them being smacked around and injured as the fight continued on. Raven and Jinx continued their duel of unfortunate events which left them both useless to anyone outside of themselves but Beastboy looked like he was close to wrapping his up with Gizmo seeing how his machinery was beginning to overheat trying to lock onto the ever changing green boy.

"Rob man things aren't looking good, you'd better be close," Cyborg grunted out before being tossed head over heels by an upper cut to the jaw which only resulted in him crashing into Starfire who had almost pulled away from her attackers. I winced as I watched the two tangle themselves up in a painful looking heap on the ground.

"60seconds," I breathed pushing my bike a little harder as I watched Mammoth, Kyd Wykkyd and See-More close in on them watching the two struggle to wearily get up.

"You should just give up, then you wouldn't have to deal with the butt kicking, not that I mind seeing you," His eye changed on Starfire so his see-thru abilities were active. A strangled epp from Starfire filled my headphones as my bike roared into the scene and I flipped off my bike to stand in the middle.

"Ahh, not what I was hoping to see," See-More jumped back quickly changing his vision.

"You two okay?" I asked keeping my ground between the three villains now in front of me and my two weary team mates climbing to their feet behind me.

"I am undamaged," Starfire answered first.

"Better now that we're even," Cyborg nodded.

"Starfire Mammoth, Cyborg Kyd Wykkyd," I ordered seeing as how Starfire's strength wouldn't falter based on being thrown around and banged up where Cyborg's seemed a little tired today. As for me, I was going after the eye balled boy who was trying to catch sneak peeks at the girl I just got back. "Titans Go!" I shouted as I felt Starfire zip past me taking Mammoth with her and Cyborg launched a sonic blast towards Kyd Wykkyd who barely teleported in time to avoid being hit.

"Hey no, now hard feelings," See-More chuckled at me before changing his eye and launching bubbles at me. I quickly avoided them and instead used one of my explosion discs to easily blind and render his only weapon useless. I launched my birdarang quickly surrounding him in it and effectively tying him up before I checked the status of my team.

Starfire only needed a few punches and an eye bolt to knock Mammoth out and from the looks of Gizmo's equipment Gizmo was out of commission as well. Starfire turned to aid the evenly matched battle of Jinx and Raven while Beastboy and I helped corner the teleported as Cyborg's sonic cannon knocked him out upon arrival. By the time we had everyone rounded up in a clustered groaning pile Raven's powers effectively brought over a dizzy and horror stricken looking Jinx.

"Good Work Team, let's head home." I stated as the police showed up. We turned to head towards my bike and Cyborg's car when I caught a glimpse of Red-X teleporting away with Batgirl I shook my head as we neared our transportation when my blood froze and that feeling returned as I looked closer at my bike.

"Raven, use a portal and get yourself and Starfire back to the Tower now." My voice was cold but to the point. "Cyborg, take Beastboy and I'll be on your tail," I ordered. I watched as Starfire's eyes widen seeing the mystery looking box sitting on the seat of my bike. "Now," I hissed and felt Raven vanish.

"Dude what is that?" Beastboy asked slinking forward in an attempt to see more clearly. I grabbed him by the collar and held him back knowing full well the many wonders he could have hidden in that box: from his laughing gas to a bomb, from an acid spitting fake flower to a harmless pie in the face. Either way we weren't taking our chances until it was analyzed.

"A message, Joker's in town."

* * *

><p>AN: And that's it. Review if anyone is still reading but if no one is I just use this story as a fun for all. I don't even have a purpose for it and I don't even know what is going to happen next. It's kind of just an easy write free for all that I go with. So review if you're reading so I know I should keep going. Missed ya!<p> 


	12. Doubleganger

AN: I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving! END AN:

* * *

><p>Arriving back at the tower I knew Batman would be waiting for me and the brightly green and purple colored package I had received on my bike's seat. Beatboy and Cyborg followed me inside and I headed for the main room where everyone was waiting for us.<p>

"Have you opened it yet? What is it?" Jason asked reaching for the package on my left.

"This is so sweet! It's green you know so the package is probably for me," Beastboy added reaching for the package on my right. A quick back flip put myself and the box out of all arms range.

"This is not a game! This is the Joker, we don't just open it!" I hissed as I stormed past them and placed it on the scanner Cyborg had prepared for me.

"Jason, Richard's right. The Joker he isn't to be taken lightly." Batgirl tried to explain as the scan began.

"I'm not scared of him, let's hunt him down. I can handle him." Jason snipped back.

"How scary can a dude in a clown suit wearing makeup be?" Beastboy started to chuckle but one grimacing look from Batman ended any further comic relief.

"Scan's almost done," Cyborg informed us as the beepings were fewer and further between. I looked over to find Raven whispering to Starfire in a corner seemingly invisible as most everyone's attention seemed to be on the mysterious package. They talked in hushed tones trying not to draw attention to themselves and one look from Raven told me to make sure it stayed that way.

"We need to find a compromise that works; having only a guessing plan to lure out two criminals is only asking for trouble." I sighed deciding that if Bruce and I got into whatever heated discussion we got into it would keep everyone's attention and buy the girls more time for whatever they were discussing.

"What's your plan?" Batman asked.

"Starfire sees to alerts with our team. We keep her with us and watch for signs that someone is watching. Slade has an army of robots at his disposal and the Joker wouldn't have come without Harley or his minions in clown masks. I think sending Kori out to merely waltz around Jumpy City would be a mistake and puts us on the defensive." I explained.

"So far we have no leads on their whereabouts so how do you propose we play offensive?" Batman asked me curiously allowing me the chance to lay out my full plan now.

"Where I don't like it I see your point. If Red-X stays in the shadows guarding her it'll be less obvious but we need to convince them that she is worth coming after. We need to prove she is valuable."

"How?" Batgirl asked curiously. Back when we worked together she was always the first to side with my plans even if Bruce did not.

"A few undercover jobs where she looks like a criminal, but with Cyborg's help and some holographic rings we can make her look like a worthy villain. Throw in a couple encounters with the Titans and her trying to go after her main target of Beastboy they will need to contact her with an offer. But right now all she's on her is she snuck into Slade's lab and caused us to retreat from a battle." I explained trying to figure out how I wanted to keep her involved but still protect her at the same time.

"Scans complete," Cyborg interrupted as we paused and turned to him. I watched as the female members of my team joined us now and from a glance I could tell Raven and I would need to talk.

"Acidic laughing gas," Batman read the analysis that had popped up.

"Laughing gas? Like what's used at the dentist?" Beastboy piped in curiously.

"Worse, the acid shoots out searing your skin while the laughing gas makes you laugh uncontrobably until you are so exhausted you can't possibly breathe." I explained.

"You literally suffocate from laughter," Batgirl finished for me stepping a few feet back from the package.

"I'll dispose of it properly," Cyborg announced quickly typing into the console and the package fell into a shoot.

"You plan works but Kori can't possibly respond to an alert she herself is causing." Batman began undermining my plan but a shared look between the two of us and I knew he was waiting for the final key to my plan I hadn't share with him yet.

"Oh yes she can," I smirked glancing from Starfire to Batgirl.

* * *

><p>"This is ridiculous! I look ridiculous!" Barbra complained as Starfire finished straightening out one of her uniforms on her.<p>

"With one of Cyborg's holographic rings you'll look just like Starfire. He will even make it so you can throw holographic starbolts and we'll make sure to act like they hurt." I explained again as the group watched in amusement.

"That doesn't explain how I am supposed to mimic her flight," she complained.

"I'll handle that," Raven stated calmly to which Barbra knew better than to argue with.

"Done," Cyborg announce as he walked over and slipped a ring around Barbra's pinky finger and instantly it was like looking at a replica of Starfire other than the sour expressed attitude clearly on her face.

"Doesn't explain why I'm wearing this," Jason added to the whining as he stepped into the room wearing one of my brightly colored Robin costumes and utility belt.

"Because I know Slade better than you do so if Red-X needs to help stir up a little trouble with Kori I'll know what to look for when he comes." I explained as I slid the Red-X mask over my face and stood next to Kori.

"Kori and Red-X have fought the Joker and Harley, how do you propose gaining their trust?" Jason asked me.

"We offer them what I know one of them won't be able to refuse." I smirked.

"This plan had better work," Batman warned me as he took his place at the main computer data screen.

"It has too," I stated clearly knowing if I wanted my team back, my whole team, it had to work.

"Cyborg, Beastboy and Starfire go over tid bits of how our team functions. Things Jason and Barbra will need to do or say during our encounters so it's believable. Raven with me," I ordered as I used the opportunity to press the X on my belt and teleport into the hallway outside. I waited for only a few moments before Raven used a portal and appeared next to me.

"And?" I asked knowing fully well she knew why I had asked her to come with me.

"Her theory makes sense, I don't understand why they wouldn't give it a good thought. She knows Slade better than they do but they know the Joker better than she does." Raven informed me.

"Well? Her theory?" I asked wanting to see what she had uncovered.

"I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone." She stated calmly…too calmly...so calmly that I wanted to punch my fists through wall after wall. "Calm your emotions," she rolled her eyes. "If you want to know ask her yourself. If I knew she wouldn't tell you I wouldn't have promised her. Right now her thoughts and emotions are everywhere. She is confused as to the letter than convinced her to leave in the first place. Where it came from, how it happened. She found peace in a new atmosphere completely different than what she was use to and now she finds out that here with us, we didn't want her to leave. She feels commitment to both know but feels disloyal to us for not giving us the benefit of the doubt." Raven explained.

"Her emotions, is she battle ready?" I asked thinking of her safety first.

"She is stable, but not 100%."

"I'll talk to her." I reached for my belt again to teleport me back inside.

"Robin," Raven's voice caused me to pause and turn my eyes back to her. "You are going to have to be patient with her. Make sure she knows you aren't mad with her and that you are there for her. She'll talk. She needs you." I nodded understanding before placing a hand on Raven's shoulder and my other hand on my belt.

"Thanks Raven," I honestly replied before teleporting us back into the room to see what we needed to do before my plan unfolded tonight.

* * *

><p>AN: Review! Next chapter will be the fight between Kori (Starfire) Red-X (Richard) and Cyborg, Raven, Beastboy, Robin (Jason), and Starfire (Barbra). If anyone wants a clue as to what Richard (as Red-X) is going to offer Slade and The Joker to get them to trust each other review and ask me and I'll give you a hint. If you're review is really good I'll just tell you what their offer is. See ya soon!


End file.
